The Price of Love
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Alles begann damit, dass Hermine sich mit Viktor Krum traf, entführt wurde und Ron hilflos zusehen musste... Kann Hermine gerettet werden? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ü/N + Disclaimer:** Dies hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein J.K. Rowling und die Geschichte gehört RogueSugah. Reviews sind natürlich trotzdem immer erwünscht! Außerdem suche ich noch jemandem, der für mich das Betalesen übernehmen würde. Einfach bei mir melden, bitte! Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

**The Price of Love**

**Kapitel 1**

Als sich Hermione Granger einen Sessel nahm und sich an einen der Tische setzte, der vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon stand, sagte sie sich zum hundertsten Mal, dass es ein Fehler war, diesem Treffen zugestimmt zu haben. Sie wand sich innerlich, als sie an den unerwarteten Brief dachte, den sie vor zwei Tagen von Viktor Krum erhalten hatte. Laut den Plänen seines Teams hatte er ein Spiel gegen England am Ende der Woche vor sich, aber er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er schon einen früheren Flug genommen hatte, extra um sie zu sehen. Er schien so aufgeregt deshalb zu sein. Es wäre rüde gewesen, seine Einladung abzulehnen. Zumindest das war der Grund, den sie sich selbst gegenüber als Entschuldigung vorbrachte. Ihre intuitive Reaktion wäre gewesen, ihm sofort zurückzuschreiben und ihn mit einer... na ja, es gab kein anderes Wort dafür, ihn mit einer Lüge abzuspeisen. Sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht den wahren Grund nennen, warum sie mit ihm nicht in der Winkelgasse gesehen werden wollte.

Schau, Viktor, wir haben das doch schon mal durchgekaut. Du weißt, dass ich für jemand anderen Gefühle habe und deshalb können wir nur Freunde sein. Ich hab es dir schon oft genug erklärt. Und dieser jemand hat nun mal zwei neugierige Brüder, die das Lauschen in eine Art der Kunst verwandelt haben. Sie haben vor kurzem ein Geschäft eröffnet, etwa... oh, 150 Meter von dem Ort entfernt, wo du mich treffen willst, und ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen, wenn sie mich nicht sehen. Du verstehst das doch, nicht wahr?

_Natürlich würde er das nicht verstehen. Warum habe ich ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass ich mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub und nicht in der Stadt sein würde? Das hätte es alles so unendlich einfacher gemacht, _dachte Hermione, als sie wartend dasaß. _Du weißt warum, _beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage. _Ich habe ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass mein Herz einem anderen gehört, aber er hört mir einfach nicht zu. Ich muss ihm beibringen, dass wir nie zusammen sein können, und das muss ich persönlich machen. Zumindest so viel schulde ich ihm._

Hermione war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ihre Mitschülerinnen Parvati und Padma Patil näher kamen und sich am Nebentisch niederließen.

„Hallo, Hermione", sagte Parvati, nahm ihren Löffel in die Hand und kostete von ihrem Eisbecher.

„Oh!", antwortete Hermione vollkommen überrumpelt. „Hallo. Das ist ja eine Überraschung, dass ich euch beide hier treffe. Kauft ihr schon eure Schulsachen ein?"

„Nein, wir treffen nur ein paar Freunde. Und du?", fragte Padma höflich.

„Dasselbe", antwortete Hermione.

„Oh, also triffst du dich mich Harry?", fragte Parvati ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Äh...", begann Hermione. „Das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich treffe mich mit..."

„Ooohhh, schaut!", kreischte Padma und deutete über die Schulter ihrer Schwester. „Dort ist Viktor Krum!"

Und tatsächlich, dort war er und bewegte sich auf sie zu, seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen und er sah so mürrisch wie immer aus. Und keine 5 Schritte hinter ihm bemerkte Hermione die flüsternden Teenager-Mädchen, die langsam hinter ihm eine Front bildeten.

_Oh großartig, _dachte sie. _Nun muss ich das auch noch vor seinem versammelten Fanclub machen._

oOoOoOo

Als er die Tür öffnete und das Badezimmer, das mit Dampf gefüllt war, betrat, bekam Ron Weasley den Schock seines Lebens. Jemand anderes war mit ihm in dem Zimmer, jemand, der viel zu klein war, um einer seiner Brüder zu sein. Obwohl er es auch nicht hätte erklären können, wusste er, dass es sich auch nicht um seine Schwester handelte. Als er dort stand und über seine unerwartete Entdeckung nachgrübelte, wurde das Wasser abgedreht und der Duschvorhang zurückgezogen. Unglücklicherweise war der Dampf wirklich so dicht, dass er nicht mehr als die Konturen der Person vor ihm ausmachen konnte, aber er konnte bestätigen, dass es definitiv eine Frau war. Er trat versuchsweise ein paar Schritte näher und war enttäuscht, als er sah, dass sie sich bereits ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt hatte. Ihr Rücken war ihm zugedreht, sie wusste noch nicht, dass er da war. Er sah ihr zu, als sie sich nach vorne beugte, ihr langes, nasses Haar vor ihr Gesicht fallen ließ und ein zweites Handtuch vom Boden aufhob. Sie nahm es und begann, damit ihr Haar trocken zu rubbeln. Rons Blick begann, über ihre Oberschenkel zu wandern, und er beschwor still und leise das Handtuch, noch ein Stück weiter nach oben zu wandern. Die Frau ließ das Handtuch fallen, das sie in ihren Händen gehalten hatte, stand auf und warf ihre feuchten Locken hinter ihre Schultern. _Sie wird sich umdrehen, _dachte er eine Millisekunde, bevor sie sich umzudrehen begann. Aber noch wichtiger war der Fakt, dass er gleich herausfinden würde, wer sie war.

„Genießt du die Aussicht?", fragte die zierliche Brünette, als sie herumwirbelte und ihn dort stehen sah.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu ihm aufsah und ihm ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zuwarf.

„W-was tust d-du da?", stotterte er, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und das Handtuch, das ihren Körper bedeckte, zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Das hier ist dein Traum, Ron", antwortete sie, leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich tue **_alles, _**was du willst."

„Ich werd verrückt!", rief Ron aus, als er fühlte, wie sie ihre Hand an die Vorderseite seiner Hose legte und sie aufzuknöpfen begann.

„Hermione!"

„Hermione?"

Sie war weg. In der einen Minute war sie noch da und in der nächsten war sie weg. _Was zur Hölle...? _dachte er, als er gegen seinen Willen in das Bewusstsein zurückgeschleudert wurde. Irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken merkte er, wie er geschüttelt wurde, aber er wollte nicht darauf reagieren. Er wollte es ignorieren und wieder zu seinem Traum zurückkehren. Vielleicht würde es aufhören, wenn er es wirklich einfach ignorieren würde.

_Hermione in der Dusche, _dachte er. _Hermione in der Dusche. _Aber es war nutzlos.

„Ron, wach auf", rief eine unwillkommene, männliche Stimme zu ihm.

„Geh weg", murmelte er in sein Kissen und drehte sich von der Stimme weg.

„Raus aus dem Bett, du fauler Sack", rief Fred, schnappte sich die Decke und zog sie vom Bett.

„HEY!", schrie Ron und zog sein Kissen neben sich nach unten und versuchte, seinen erregten Zustand zu verbergen.

„Von ihr zu träumen, wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen", kicherte Fred, als er Ron eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an den Kopf warf.

„Was...? Ich hab nicht...", stammelte Ron, während sein Gesicht rot wurde.

„Du sprichst im Schlaf, kleiner Bruder", lachte Fred.

„Tu ich nicht!", protestierte Ron stur.

„Ich werd verrückt!... Oh Hermione... HERMIONE!", gab er mit sinnlicher Stimme zurück.

„VERSCHWINDE!", schrie Ron seinen älteren Bruder an. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt", fuhr er fort. _Nicht auf diese Art jedenfalls._

„Oh doch", lachte Fred. „Und das war nicht das erste Mal."

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, geschockt von dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Er hatte diese Träume nun schon seit Jahren. _Verdammte Hölle, _dachte er, als ihm die vollen Auswirkungen dessen bewusst wurden. _Wenn ich in meinem Schlaf rede, muss ja jeder in meinem Schlafzimmer in Hogwarts darüber Bescheid wissen!_

„Es ist schon fast Mittag. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du immer noch im Bett liegst. Steh auf und zieh dich an", wies Fred ihn an. „Du musst arbeiten."

„Aber... ich habe Ferien", protestierte Ron, als er sich das marineblaue T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und dann aufstand, um in seine Jeans zu schlüpfen.

Weniger als fünf Minuten später trampelte ein sehr verärgerter Ron die Treppen hinunter und in die Küche, gefolgt von seinem älteren Bruder.

„Hier", sagte Fred und warf Ron ein Paar Schuhe vor die Füße. „Zieh die an."

„Lass mich allein", bellte Ron zurück, kickte die Schuhe durch die Küche und ließ sich dann in einen Sessel fallen, wo er damit begann, den Tisch böse anzustarren. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mitgehen werde."

„Wohin mitgehen?", fragte Ginny von einem Stuhl aus, der dem von Ron gegenüber stand.

„In die Winkelgasse", antwortete Fred.

„Hermione ist dort, mit Krum."

Ginny erstarrte, das Sandwich, von dem sie gerade abbeißen wollte, schwebte eine kurze Sekunde lang vor ihrem offenen Mund, ehe sie es fallen ließ. Wie auch immer, um ihren Mund zu schließen, brauchte sie etwas länger. „Oh...", gelang es ihr schließlich zu sagen, während sie Ron genauestens betrachtete.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben", schnappte Fred. „Du wirst _nichts _unternehmen? Du wirst einfach hier rumsitzen und... vor dich hinbrüten?"

„Ich brüte nicht vor mich hin", antwortete Ron wütend.

„Oh, bitte!" Ginny lachte leise. Aber nicht so leise, dass ihr Bruder es nicht mitbekommen hätte. Seine Augen fixierten sich sofort auf ihre und er schoss Dolche in ihre Richtung ab.

„Fred hat Recht", informierte Ginny ihn. Sie starrte geradeaus zurück in seine Augen, wollte nicht rekapitulieren. „Geh und sprich mit ihr."

„NEIN!"

„Warum nicht?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Weil er ein verdammter Feigling ist", antwortete ihr Fred. „Und du denkst, du hast die Nerven, dich selbst einen Gryffindor zu nenn.."

„Hey, warum braucht ihr so lange?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme von hinter ihnen. Die drei drehten sich um, um Georges Kopf zu sehen, der – umgeben von grünen Flammen – im Kamin schwebte. „Du bewegst dich jetzt besser hierher, little Bro, oder du wirst deinen Schatz verlieren."

„Sie ist nicht mein...", begann Ron zu widersprechen.

„Warum murmelst du dann ihren Namen, wenn du schläfst?", kicherte Fred.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Ron.

„Zügle dein Temperament", gab George zurück. „Heb dir das lieber für Krum auf. Als ich das letzte Mal nachsah, hatte das riesige, bulgarische Ekelpaket seine Hände überall auf ihr."

Diese Worte hatten einen sichtbaren Effekt auf Ron. Was noch die totale Irritation über seine Brüder gewesen war, verwandelte sich augenblicklich in voll aufgedrehte Wut. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, als er seine Fäuste fest an seine Seite presste und versuchte, sich nicht diesen hakennasigen, entenfüßigen bulgarischen Trottel vorzustellen, der Hermione berührte... sie _küsste..._ Seine Hermione.

Ginny starrte ihren Bruder bei diesem Kommentar an. Ihr Mund öffnete sich wieder in ihrem Schock. „Das ist gelogen", meinte sie zuversichtlich, als sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Na ja, okay, er hat doch nur ihre Hand gehalten", gab George zu, „aber damit fängt alles erst an, weißt du?"

„Wenn du dich nicht in Bewegung setzt, wirst du sie verlieren", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Sie hat ihre Wahl bereits getroffen", knurrte Ron, dickköpfig bis zum Schluss, und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und starrte die anderen böse an.

„Wie kann sie ihre Wahl bereits getroffen haben?", fragte Ginny. „Wenn sie ja nicht einmal weißt, was du für sie empfindest."

„Sie weiß, was ich für Krum empfinde."

„Nicht für Krum, du Trottel. Was du für **_SIE _**empfindest. Du kannst nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie dich wählt, wenn sie nicht einmal weiß, dass du an ihr interessiert bist."

„Wer sagte, ich sei an ihr interessiert?"

Alle drei rollten ihre Augen.

„Himmel noch mal, Ron! JEDER weiß das!", gab Ginny in aufgebrachtem Tonfall zurück.

„Jeder AUSSER Hermione, meinst du", korrigierte sie George.

„Oh fein!", seufzte Fred. „Sei ein dickköpfiger Arsch. Wenn du dem kein Ende bereiten willst, dann werde ich das tun." Es gab ein lautes Knacken und er verschwand aus der Küche.

„Das ist richtig", fügte George in spitzbübischem Tonfall hinzu. „Keine meiner zukünftigen Schwägerinnen wird mit einem anderen Mann herumtanzen. Auch nicht, wenn er ein internationaler Quidditchstar ist. Wir werden ihr liebe Grüße von dir ausrichten, Ron..."

**„Ihr verdammten Bastarde werdet lieber nicht..."**, schrie Ron, als er aus seinem Sessel sprang. Der Rest des Satzes verstummte auf seinen Lippen, als Georges Kopf irre grinste und aus dem Feuer verschwand.

„MUM!", rief Ron, rannte hinüber in die Ecke und zog sich die Schuhe an. „Wo ist das Flohpulver?"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer: Nix meins. Die Charaktere gehören immer noch J.K. Rowling und die Story gehört immer noch RogueSugah.

Ich möchte allen danken, die mir für Kapitel 1 ein Review dagelassen haben:

**Ronsreallove:** Ich weiß, ich finde die Idee auch genial. Und es kommt noch besser... Einfach abwarten!

**Chaneira: **Oh wie wahr, auf Deutsch findet man kaum eine längere Story mit Hermione und Ron. Deshalb übersetze ich ja ;-) Und ja, Ron gesteht es Hermione, aber erst später... Warum? Einfach lesen! Ich finde dieses Kapitel wunderbar! _fies grins_

Fühlt euch ganz doll geknuddelt!

Viel Spaß mit:

**Kapitel 02**

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Parvati, als sie Krum beobachtete, wie er sich mit noch finstererem Gesicht als sonst vom Tisch entfernte.

„Entschuldige?", antwortete Hermione. Sie war von der Klarheit dieser Frage überrumpelt worden. „Ich erinnere mich weder daran, euch eingeladen zu haben, meine privaten Unterhaltungen zu belauschen, noch habe ich euch nach eurer Meinung gefragt."

„Aber... das war Viktor Krum", kam Padma ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe, während sie Hermione geschockt und mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ich weiß, wer das war."

„Wegen wem hast du ihn fallen gelassen?", fragte Padma aufgeregt.

„Muss wohl Harry sein, oder?", antwortete Parvati ihrer Schwester. „Ich meine, wer könnte es sonst sein?", fügte sie hinzu und übersah den ungläubigen Blick auf Hermiones Gesicht. Sie missverstand die plötzliche Röte als Verlegenheit und nicht als das, was es wirklich war: Wut.

„Es ist sicher nicht Ron", antwortete Padma mit einem Kichern.

„Was soll das heißen?", murrte Hermione und starrte Padma an.

„Nichts", antwortete Parvati zu schnell für Hermiones Geschmack. „Er ist nett und alles, aber..." Sie senkte ihre Stimme, als ob sie nicht wollte, dass irgend jemand mithören konnte, und sagte: „Na ja, komm schon, du weißt, dass er nicht in derselben Liga spielt wie Viktor oder Harry."

„Nicht berühmt genug für dich?", stellte Hermione laut fest. „Oder vielleicht ist es nur Geld, was du willst."

„Ich?" Parvati zuckte vor Unglauben zurück. „Ich bin nicht diejenige von uns, die mit internationalen Quidditchspielern Dates hat."

„Nun, ich auch nicht. Und ich danke euch BEIDEN vielmals, dass ihr eure Nasen in Zukunft nicht mehr in meine Angelegenheiten stecken werdet."

„Oh, komm schon, Hermione. Sei nicht so. Wir versuchen nur, dir zu helfen. Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen. Für wen hast du Krum fallen gelassen?", fragte Parvati noch einmal.

„Ich würde selbst gerne die Antwort darauf hören", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter Hermiones Rücken. Sie riss die Augen auf vor Erstaunen und dann überkam sie die Angst. _Verdammt seien diese beiden mit ihren Langziehohren, _dachte Hermione, als sie sich langsam umdrehte und in die leuchtend blauen Augen ihres besten Freundes blickte.

„Ron. Was... was tust du denn hier?"

„Hast du mit _Vicky _Schluss gemacht?", fragte er und ignorierte ihre Frage.

„Nenn ihn ni...", begann sie aus einer alten Gewohnheit heraus, aber fing sich dann wieder. „Was tust du hier?", wiederholte Hermione.

„Hast du mit Krum Schluss gemacht?", fragte er cool. Ein bisschen zu cool, wie Hermione bemerkte.

„N...nein", stammelte sie. „Technisch gesehen nicht."

„Aber sicher hast du das!", stellte Padma laut fest. „Wir haben alles gehört."

„Er hat dir diese Tickets gebracht", fügte Parvati hinzu und deutete auf die Quidditchtickets, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lagen, „und du hast verweigert, sie anzunehmen."

„Warte einen Augenblick", mischte Ron sich ein. „Er hat dir Tickets für das Match diese Woche geschenkt und... und... du hast sie abgelehnt?", fragte er vor Unglauben. „Bist du bescheuert?"

„Das scheint heute die allgemeine Meinung zu sein", antwortete Hermione kalt und starrte Ron an.

„Und dann hast du ihm eine große Story erzählt, wie falsch es für dich nicht wäre, sie anzunehmen, weil du nicht ‚das' für ihn empfindest", fuhr Padma fort.

„Und er sagte, dass er es versteht, dass du für jemand anderen Gefühle hättest", fügte Parvati hinzu, „aber das würde doch nicht bedeuten, dass deine Gefühle ihm gegenüber sich verändert hätten und du deshalb immer noch u seinem Spiel kommen könntest, auch wenn es rein freundschaftlich wäre."

„Jemand anderen?", fragte Ron und sah jetzt eher Parvati und Padma als Hermione an.

„Wer ist es?"

„Na ja, Harry natürlich", antwortete Parvati, als ob er ein Idiot wäre. „Ehrlich. Er ist dein bester Freund." Ron wandte sich mit einem Wink seiner Hand von ihr ab und drehte sich zurück zu Hermione.

„Wer ist es wirklich?", wollte er wissen.

„Das ist jedenfalls das, was Krum auch gedacht hatte", bestätigte Padma. „Er hat sogar angeboten, ihr ein extra Ticket zu schenken, sodass sie Harry mitnehmen könnte."

„Eigentlich gab er mir zwei Zusatztickets", sagte Hermione, hielt alle drei hoch und fächerte damit herum. „Eines für Harry und eines für _Ron." _Sie hob den letzteren Namen besonders hervor.

Einen winzigen Augenblick lang kämpften zwei verschiedene Bedürfnisse in Ron gegeneinander an. Die Aussicht, das Spiel zu besuchen, versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung, aber zur selben Zeit ergriff eine stärkere, primitivere Emotion die Kontrolle und zertrümmerte dieses euphorische Gefühl wieder in Stücke. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als eine intensive Welle der Eifersucht ihn überrollte und das überwältigende Bedürfnis entstand, Hermione so weit wie möglich von Krum wegzubringen. Nicht nur von Krum. Er wollte sie von JEDEM anderen Mann auf der Welt fernhalten. _Na ja, vielleicht könnte sie Harry sehen, aber nur ihn. Und wer zur Hölle ist dieser Arsch, den sie jetzt mag? ARRGGHH! Wenn sie mir nur die Tickets geben und sich für den Rest des Sommers in ihrem Zimmer einsperren würde! Das ist aber nicht recht wahrscheinlich, _dachte er.

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich geweigert, die Tickets anzunehmen?", sagte Ron, als er schließlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Hab ich auch", antwortete Hermione faktenbezogen. „Er hat sie hier gelassen, für den Fall, dass ich meine Meinung ändere."

„Und, hast du das?", fragte er.

„Willst du zu diesem Spiel gehen, Ron?"

„Hä?"

„Willst _du _die Tickets haben?", fragte Hermione. „Willst _du _zu diesem Spiel gehen?"

Ron sah sie abschätzend an, da er eine Falle vermutete. Er war sich unsicher, was er antworten sollte, also spielte er auf Nummer Sicher.

„Willst **_DU _**hingehen?", fragte er und bemerkte nicht, dass es sich mehr wie eine Anschuldigung als eine Frage angehört hatte, als diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

„Nein", antwortete Hermione und starrte ihn böse an. _Blödmann, _dachte sie, als sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht aufheiterte. _Er zieht mich jetzt schon jahrelang wegen Viktor auf. All dieses Gerede, von wegen, er will nur das Beste für mich... Was für eine riesige Menge Blödsinn. Unsensibler Trottel. Jetzt, wo er glaubt, dass etwas dabei für ihn herausspringt, ist die Sache schon ganz anders, nicht wahr? Es ist egal, ob ich Viktor mag oder nicht, solange ich ihn bei mir behalten kann und Ehrenplätze für die Spiele ergattern kann. Ooooooooh, ich würde am liebsten schreien._

Sie verengte ihre Augen noch mehr und wartete darauf, dass er wieder sprach. _Komm schon. Frag mich um die Karten. Frag mich einfach. Ich warne dich, _sagte Hermione mit ihren Augen.

Ron verengte seine Augen ebenfalls und starrte geradeaus zurück.

_Ich werd es ihm zeigen, _dachte Hermione. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem bösen Lächeln und zu seinem absoluten Horror zerriss sie die Tickets in Stücke.

Parvati und Padma schnappten beide nach Luft.

„Was tust du denn?", bellte Ron und schnappte ihre Handgelenke, um weiteren Schaden zu verhindern. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie viel diese Karten kosten?"

„DU WILLST SIE SO SEHR!", schrie Hermione. „HIER! NIMM SIE!" Und damit warf sie ihm die zerrissenen Stücke vor die Brust.

Ron sah hinunter auf die zerrissenen Stücke, die zu seinen Füßen am Boden lagen, und dann sah er wieder auf in diese glühenden Augen vor ihm.

„Mach schon", sagte Hermione mit einer kalten, ruhigen Stimme, die ein Zittern seine Wirbelsäule hinauflaufen ließen. „Wenn sie dir mehr bedeuten als ich, dann heb sie auf. Ich bin sicher, dass du sie mit Magie wieder zusammenkleben kannst, sobald du wieder zu Hause bist."

Es war eine Drohung und er wusste es. Es war außerdem ein Test. Einer, den er nicht beabsichtigte durchzufallen. _Also ist das ihr Spielchen, oder? Sie will sehen, was mir mehr wert ist. Sie oder Quidditch, _dachte Ron, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie ihre Arme mit einem kleinen Schnaufen verschränkte und mit ihren feurigen Augen versuchte, ein Loch durch seinen Körper zu bohren. _Sie ist aber hübsch, wenn sie beleidigt ist. HÖR AUF DAMIT, WEASLEY! Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür._

Als er sich selbst in seinen Gedanken beratschlagte, schien sein Körper unglücklicherweise zu rebellieren und arbeitete von alleine. Bevor er bemerkte, was er da tat, bückte er sich nieder und begann, die zerrissenen Kartenteile wieder einzusammeln.

Er war entsetzt, als er das scharfe Luftholen über sich hörte und endlich bemerkte, was er getan hatte. _NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! _schrie er innerlich. _Ich will diese verdammten Karten doch gar nicht. WAS TU ICH HIER NUR?_

„Nun, ich habe eine Antwort auf deine Frage, Ron. Ich weiß genau, wie viel diese Tickets kosten", sagte Hermione mit abschließender Stimme. Er sah hoch und erbleichte, als er die Tränen sah, die ihr in die Augen traten und ihre Wangen hinunterrollten. _VERFLUCHTE HÖLLE! Jetzt schau, was du angerichtet hast, _dachte er.

„Sie kosten mich nur einen meiner besten Freunde", beendete Hermione. Bevor er genug Zeit hatte, um das, was sie gesagt hatte, zu verstehen, drehte sie sich um und lief davon.

Ron schien auf dem Fleck angewachsen zu sein. Er wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber schon wieder schien sein Körper ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Er verweigerte, dass er sich von der Stelle rührte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war dazustehen, immer noch die zerrissenen Pergamentstücke in der Hand zu halten und mit offenem Mund Parvati und Padma anzustarren, die geradewegs zu ihm zurückstarrten.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir?", fragte Parvati schließlich. Ihre Schwester schnaubte nur. Die Frage schien den Zauber zu brechen, der ihn einfach stehen bleiben ließ. Statt einer Antwort ließ Ron die Karten fallen und schoss in die Richtung davon, in die Hermione geflüchtet war.

**„Hermione!", **rief er, „Hermione, warte..." Er hatte angenommen, dass sie rennen würde, wenn sie entdeckte, dass er ihr folgte, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie ging einfach mit gleichmäßiger Geschwindigkeit weiter in Richtung Tropfender Kessel. Ron gelang es, zu ihr aufzuschließen und sie am Arm zu packen, bevor sie die Hälfte des Weges dorthin zurückgelegt hatte.

„Lass die Finger von mir", zischte Hermione, riss ihren Arm frei und ging wieder weg. Anstatt zu riskieren, sie ein zweites Mal zu berühren, stellte sich Ron einfach vor sie und blockierte ihr den Weg.

Hermione sah ihn durch ihre Tränen böse an und er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er wusste, dass er der Grund für ihren Schmerz war. Eine Welle der Schuld überrollte ihn. Aber der schlimmste Teil war der, dass er es mit Absicht getan hatte, obwohl er nicht einmal hätte sagen können, warum das so war, auch wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

„Hermione, bitte...", begann Ron, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht. Sie drehte sich einfach um und marschierte in die andere Richtung davon.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich schwöre, ich wollte das nicht." _Ich bin so ein Trottel. Warum habe ich das getan? WARUM? Was zur Hölle **IST **denn nur los mit mir? _„Es tut mir Leid...", versuchte Ron und folgte ihr. „Bitte, Hermione. Sprich mit mir. Schrei mich an. Schlag mich. Aber... _verlass mich nicht... _geh nicht einfach weg."

Sie wirbelte so schnell herum, dass er tatsächlich einen Schritt zurücknehmen musste, da er befürchtete, sie würde ihm wirklich eine verpassen. „Lass mich allein", sagte Hermione leise. Man konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Ron, ohne dass er es wollte. _Großartig, jetzt hab ich auch noch die Kontrolle über meinen Mund verloren. _„Ich...", er zwang sich, seinen Satz zu unterbrechen. _...liebe dich. _Er schrie in Gedanken. „Ich... ich..."

„Was?", fragte Hermione kalt. „Du... kannst nichts dafür, dass du so ein Trottel bist? Du... kannst nichts dafür, dass du mich verletzt? Bist du hier, um mein Leben miserabel zu machen, Ron, oder ist das alles hier nur versehentlich passiert?"

„Ich... ich... Es tut mir Leid. Ich..."

„Es ist zu spät", sagte sie leise und sah zu Boden.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", protestierte Ron.

„Oh doch, das ist es. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich bin fertig... Ich habe genug mit dir gestritten. Ich bin... Ich bin fertig mit dir", flüsterte Hermione, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen. „Bitte... Wenn ich dir jemals irgend etwas bedeutet haben, dann lass mich alleine."

**„NEIN!", **bellte Ron und überraschte sie genauso, wie er sich selbst überraschte. Und bevor er wusste, was er da tat, streckte er seinen Arm aus, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand, hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Aber als er ihr in die Augen blickte, schien er plötzlich zu vergessen, was er sagen wollte. „Ich... äh...", stammelte er. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Sie schienen eine eigene Anziehungskraft zu haben. Eine Anziehungskraft, der er nicht standhalten konnte. Er lehnte sich nach vor und...

**KLATSCH!**

...er fühlte, wie ihre Hand gewaltvoll Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht machte.

„Du... du hast mich geschlagen?", fragte er ungläubig und rieb den stechenden, roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange.

„Ich sagte, du sollst die Finger von mir lassen sollst, du... du...", stotterte Hermione, als sie nicht wusste, wie genau sie ihn denn nun beschimpfen sollte. „UNSENSIBLER BASTARD!", rief sie und traf ihn schließlich doch noch.

Ron stand da und starrte sie an und bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich etwas zu erholen, drehte sie sich um und lief dieses Mal wirklich vor ihm davon. Er sah, wie sie sich durch die Menschenmenge kämpfte und genau mit einem bestimmten Mann zusammenprallte...

_DIESER VERDAMMTE VIKTOR KRUM! Was? Verfolgt sie dieser bulgarische Blödmann jetzt schon? _Ron sah zu, wie Hermione zurückwich und dann sah er, dass Krums Hände nach vorne schossen und sie bei den Handgelenken packten. Sie versuchte, ihn von sich wegzustoßen, aber anstatt dass er sie gehen ließ, drehte Krum sie um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Dabei verdrehte er ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Seine freie Hand kam nach vorne und fasste sie am anderen Handgelenk, damit sie nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen konnte.

**„DU HURENSOHN!", **bellte Ron, als er sich in die Menschenmenge stürzte, die ihn von Hermione und Krum trennte. **„LASS SIE LOS!"**

„Da ist der andere", sagte Krum, als eine kleine Gestalt, die von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz umhüllt neben ihm apparierte. Zwei weitere Todesser apparierten in der engen Straße hinter ihnen. Jemand in der Menge bemerkte das und gab einen Schrei von sich, der eine Kettenreaktion hervorrief. Die Menschenmenge zwischen Ron und Hermione begann sofort, ihn zurückzuschieben, da sie alle so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg sein wollten.

„Der Rotschopf", sagte der kleinste der drei verhüllten Gestalten und zeigte auf Ron.

Im nächsten Augenblick war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Menge verschwand und all jene, die in den nahen Geschäften waren, ließen alles liegen und stehen und rannten um ihr Leben. Es schien, als ob jeder in der Winkelgasse versuchen würde, ihn von Hermione fernzuhalten. Er versuchte, gegen den Strom der hysterischen Menschen anzukämpfen, aber sie schafften es, ihn immer weiter von ihr wegzuzerren.

**„HERMIONE!", **rief Ron, als er drängte und Leute zur Seite schob und versuchte, zu ihr zu gelangen.

„LAUF!", schrie sie zurück zu ihm, doch er hörte sie nicht. Er wäre aber nicht einmal davon gelaufen, wenn er sie schon gehört hätte. Zwei der maskierten Männer erarbeiteten sich nun ihren eigenen Weg durch die Menge, indem sie die Menschen verfluchten, wohin sie auch gingen. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf Hermione fixiert, also bemerkte Ron die beiden anderen nicht.

Hermione bemerkte sie aber sehr wohl. Mit vor Horror geweiteten Augen sah sie, wie sich die beiden Todesser in der Menge der schreienden Menschen immer weiter vor arbeiteten. Sie wollten um jeden Preis ihr Ziel erreichen. Sie sah hoch zu Viktor und dann zu dem Todesser, der neben ihm stand. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Du... DU... VERABSCHEUUNGSWÜRDIGER VERRÄTER! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?", bellte Hermione und stürzte sich auf ihn. Damit konnte sie Krum überraschen und eine Faust losreißen. In dieser winzigen Sekunde der Freiheit schnappte sie sich das Objekt in Peter Pettigrews Hand und die beiden verschwanden.

**„HERMIONE!", **brüllte Ron vor Verzweiflung, als er sah, wie sie verschwand.

Die Todesser drehten sich um und bemerkten, dass ihr Kamerad fort war. Genauso wie das Mädchen. Krum war zurückgeblieben, aber er schien nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er nun allein mitten in der Gasse stand. Sie sahen ein letztes Mal zu Ron hinüber und dann disapparierten sie beide.

Jemand schnappte Ron von hinten und zog ihn zurück. Reflexartig wehrte er sich und schlug seinem sogenannten Angreifer ins Gesicht, sodass er zu Boden ging. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass es George war. Fred war seinem Zwillingsbruder sofort zur Seite und half ihm auf die Beine. Ron wandte den beiden seinen Rücken zu und begann, sich wieder durch die Menge zu kämpfen. Die Zwillinge warfen sich ein zweites Mal auf ihn und gemeinsam schafften sie es, ihn zurückzuziehen.

„LASST MICH LOS!", rief Ron, als er sich freikämpfen wollte.

„Es ist zu spät", sagte Fred. Seine Stimme war voller Schmerz und Bedauern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron", sagte George.

„LASST LOS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

„Sie ist weg, Ron."

„Es ist zu spät."

„ICH WERDE DIESEN VERFLUCHTEN BASTARD UMBRINGEN!", grummelte Ron, duckte sich und wirbelte zur selben Zeit herum. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich freizukämpfen und er warf sich sofort wieder in die Menge, sodass er sich Krum schnappen konnte. Bevor er mehr als einen Schritt vorwärts machen konnte, hatte Fred seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zeigte damit direkt auf Rons Rücken.

„STUPEFY!", rief er und sah dann zu, wie sein jüngerer Bruder zu Boden fiel.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel", sagte Fred, als er hinunter griff und Rons Füße anhob. George kniete sich sofort nieder und hob Rons Schultern hoch, sodass sie ihn die Straße hinunter und in die relative Sicherheit ihres Ladens bringen konnten.

„Wusstest du, dass Ron so stark ist?", fragte Fred George, als er die Tür versperrte und dann hinüber zum Kamin ging.

„Verdammte Hölle! Er hätte mich mit diesem Hieb fast k.o. geschlagen", beschwerte sich George, während er sich eine Handvoll Flohpuder nahm und sie in den Kamin warf. „Der Fuchsbau", rief George und trat dann zurück, um Fred zu helfen, ihren bewusstlosen Bruder in die Flammen zu schieben.

„Mum wird uns umbringen", sagte Fred, bevor er disapparierte.

„Hoffentlich", antwortete Ron, als er neben seinem Bruder in der Küche der Weasleys apparierte. „Ich will sicher nicht Ron gegenüber stehen müssen, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Alles neu macht der Mai, so sagt man halt, und pünktlich zum 1. Mai hab ich eine Betaleserin gefunden! Vielen Dank fürs Korrekturlesen, Julsies! _knutsch_

Und natürlich auch ein großes Danke an meine Reviewer:

**Todesgeweihte:** Schön, dass du Ron und Hermione magst, von den beiden gibt's echt viel zu wenig Geschichten...

**Josephine-19:** Vielen Dank für alle zwei! Ganz so schnell kam das Update ja nicht gerade, dafür kannst du sicher sein, dass Kapitel 4 recht bald kommt, weil dieses hier ziemlich kurz und zum Ende hin etwas verwirrend ist.

**Helena:** Wusste ich ja, dass sie dir gefällt _grins _Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir treu?

* * *

**The Price of Love**

**Kapitel 03**

* * *

Die halbe Weasley-Familie hatte sich um den Küchentisch herum versammelt. Ginny, die Jüngste, saß einfach da und weinte leise. Mrs. Weasley stand hinter ihrer Tochter und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar, wie tröstende Mütter das eben tun. Ihre Anwesenheit ließ Ginny sich schon wieder etwas besser fühlen. Aber etwas besser war nicht einmal annähernd genug. Der Schock, als sie Ron mit dem Gesicht voraus durch den Kamin fallen sah und er dann am Boden liegen blieb, als ob er tot wäre, gefolgt von Freds und Georges Nachrichten, dass Hermione von du-weißt-schon-wessen Anhängern entführt worden war, war schon schlimm genug. Aber es war der Ausdruck in Rons Augen, der auftauchte, als seine Mutter ihn wiederbelebte, der am verstörendsten wirkte. Sie hatte Ron weinen gesehen, als sie beide noch jünger waren. Sie hatte ihn verletzt gesehen. Sie hatte ihn wütend gesehen. Sie hatte ihn ängstlich gesehen. Sie hatte ihn sogar gesehen, wie er trauerte, aber sie hatte nie all diese Dinge auf einmal gesehen. Ginny hatte noch nie so viel Qual in einer Person eingesperrt gesehen. Und dass es gerade ihr Bruder war, brach ihr das Herz.

Ginny schniefte laut und wischte dabei die frischen Tränen von ihren Wangen. Fred, der sie beobachtet hatte, lehnte sich über den Tisch und reichte ihr eine Serviette.

„Danke", murmelte Ginny und benützte sie, um sich die Nase zu putzen.

George sah immer noch aus dem Fenster, keine Regung war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Auge war nun von einem seltsamen violetten Ring eingerahmt, der am Rand leicht gelb war. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm angeboten, den Bluterguss zu heilen, aber George hatte abgelehnt. Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass er hie und da hinaufgriff und den Bluterguss abtastete. Es war fast so, als würde er die physischen Schmerzen dazu benutzen, die emotionalen Schmerzen in seinem Inneren zu überlagern.

_Er hat damit genauso wenig Glück wie ich, _dachte Ginny. Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem fürchterlichen Krachen überdeckt, das fast sofort von einem Geräusch gefolgt wurde, das sich ganz wie zerbrechendes Glas anhörte. Ginny sprang hoch und spürte dann die beruhigende Hand ihrer Mutter auf ihrer Schulter. Sie sah zu ihr und bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter mit verzogenem Gesicht hoch zur Decke starrte.

„Das tut er jetzt schon seit Stunden", sagte George leise zu seinem Zwillingsbruder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch irgend etwas in seinem Zimmer gibt, das noch nicht zerbrochen ist."

„Vielleicht ist er inzwischen in unser Zimmer weitergewandert", versuchte Fred zu scherzen.

„Ich wünschte, wir wüssten, was da vor sich geht", sagte Ginny sanft.

„Euer Vater wird es uns wissen lassen, wenn es irgendwelche neuen Informationen gibt", versicherte Mrs. Weasley ihrer Tochter.

„Was glaubt ihr, was sie mit Krum machen werden?", fragte Ginny ihre Brüder.

„Ich glaube, das hängt davon ab, ob sie seine Geschichte glauben oder nicht", meinte George.

„Dad scheint ihm zu glauben", antwortete Ginny. „Er sagte, dass Krum wirklich verstört ist wegen dem, was passiert ist."

„Ist er verstört, weil das alles passiert ist, oder ist er nur verstört, weil sie ihn geschnappt haben?", fragte Fred leise. „Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Imperius-Fluch als seine Entschuldigung vorbringt."

„Aber er ist schon einmal damit durchgekommen, also warum nicht noch einmal?", stimmte George ihm zu.

„Das ist nicht fair", unterbrach Ginny. „Das erste Mal hat er die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich habe gehört, wie Harry Ron erzählt hat, dass Crouch zugegeben hatte, dass er den Imperius-Fluch während der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers an Krum angewendet hatte, um ihn kontrollieren zu können. Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass er versuchen würde, Hermione absichtlich weh zu tun, oder?"

Fred zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich bezweifle es", gab George schließlich zu. „Aber ich würde darauf wetten, dass ihm das Ministerium doch die Schuld gibt, nur damit sie _irgendwen _nach Askaban schicken und es aussehen lassen können, als ob sie mit ihr-wisst-schon-wem fertig werden könnten."

„Ron ist wieder still geworden", sagte Fred und sah hinauf an die Decke, bevor etwas Weißes durch das offene Küchenfenster geschossen kam und seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Hedwig!", rief Ginny, als der Vogel mit einem Rums auf dem Tisch vor ihr landete. Sie streckte sofort ihre Hand aus, um über die weichen Federn der Eule zu streicheln, während sie ihr den Brief abnahm, der ihr ans Bein gebunden war. „Der ist für Ron", sagte Ginny, als sie zu ihrer Mutter aufsah. „Warum hat sie ihn uns gebracht?"

„Ich glaube, wir wissen, was ihn wieder hat explodieren lassen", dachte George laut.

„Du glaubst nicht etwa...", begann Mrs. Weasley.

„Dass er versucht hat, sie aus dem Fenster wieder rauszuschmeißen?", antwortete Fred. „Ich glaube, er würde sogar Ginny aus dem Fenster schmeißen, wenn sie jetzt sein Zimmer betreten würde."

Ginny streichelte weiter über Hedwigs Federn und fand das seltsamerweise beruhigend. „Versuche nicht, ihm das übel zu nehmen", flüsterte sie dem Vogel zu, als ihre Augen wieder mit frischen Tränen glitzerten. „Er macht eine schwere Zeit durch."

„Sollen wir ihn öffnen?", fragte George seine Mutter und sah den Brief an.

„Er ist an Ron adressiert", antwortete Mrs. Weasley, als ob das den Fall abschließen würde.

„Was, wenn er wichtig ist?", warf Fred ein.

„Was, wenn er wieder etwas gesehen hat?", fügte George hinzu.

„Was, wenn er... das Haus verlassen hat und nun versucht, Ron dazu zu bringen, ihm zu helfen und sie wieder zurückzuholen?", fragte Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley schnappte den Brief aus Ginnys Händen und riss ihn auf. Ihre Augen überflogen ihn schnell und dann ließ sie das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch fallen, als ihre eigenen Tränen zu fließen begannen.

Fred griff sofort nach dem Brief und George beugte sich schnell zu ihm, um ihn mit ihm zu lesen. Fred schloss seine Augen mit einem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck und legte den Brief mit der beschriebenen Seite nach unten auf den Tisch. Ginny streckte sofort ihre Hand danach aus.

„Nein, Gin", sagte George und legte seine Hand auf den Brief. „Nicht."

„Ginny sah ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie seine Hand zur Seite schob und das Stück Pergament an sich brachte. Sie holte tief Luft, machte sich innerlich bereit und drehte ihn dann um, um Folgendes zu lesen:

Sie foltern sie. Sie weiß, dass ich zusehe. Sie sah mich direkt an und sagte: „WAG ES JA NICHT, AUCH NUR EINEN FUSS AUS DIESEM HAUS ZU SETZEN, HARRY!" Er wollte nicht, dass sie mit mir spricht. Ich hab die Verbindung verloren. Solang ich hier bleibe, wird er sie am Leben lassen. Sag den anderen, dass sie sich beeilen sollen. Er wird langsam wütend. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie noch aushalten kann.

Ginny ließ den Brief mit einem Schluchzen fallen und stützte sich auf den Tisch, indem sie ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergrub.

„Das können wir Ron nicht sagen", sagte Fred leise.

„Nein, das können wir nicht", stimmte seine Mutter zu und wusste genau, dass er dann das sichere Haus verlassen und selbst zu einem Ziel werden würde. Sie sah hinauf zur Decke und beschloss, dass es beruhigender war, wenn Ron immer noch in seinem Zimmer war und alles in Stücke schlug, solange sie nur genau wusste, was er tat.

Mrs. Weasley durchquerte die Küche mit einigen wenigen Schritten, öffnete die Tür und spähte zu der Standuhr im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Augen suchten geschwind den Zeiger, an dem der Name ihres jüngsten Sohnes eingraviert war. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung verließ ihre Lippen, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch auf „zu Hause" zeigte und nicht auf „in Todesgefahr" gehüpft war. _Es ist zu still da oben, _dachte sie, als sie die Tür wieder schloss und zurück zum Tisch ging, um sich neben die Zwillinge zu stellen.

„Soll... soll ich zurückschreiben?", fragte Ginny ihre Mutter mit zittriger Stimme. „Hedwig ist immer noch da. Sie muss wohl auf eine Antwort warten."

„Ja, Liebes, vielleicht solltest du das tun", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Accio", sagte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine Schublade, die sich neben dem Abwaschbecken befand. Die Schublade öffnete sich und ein Tintenfläschchen und eine Feder flogen durch die Luft und landeten vor Ginny auf dem Tisch.

Ginny drehte Harrys Brief um und wollte schon eine Nachricht auf die Rückseite kritzeln, als ein Bündel brauner Federn mit einem lauten Bums daneben landeten. Hedwig sprang mit einem beleidigten Schuhu zurück, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flatterte hinauf auf die Lehne von Ginnys Stuhl.

Mrs. Weasley griff hinunter und nahm der Eule den Brief vom Bein. Sobald ihm seine Bürde abgenommen war, trippelte der Vogel an den Rand des Tisches und flog zum Fenster hinaus.

„Ist der von Dad?", fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, der ist von... der Abteilung für magischen Transport", antwortete Mrs. Weasley baff. Zur Überraschung ihrer Kinder schnappte sie nach Luft und disapparierte unerwarteterweise aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny tauchte nach dem ungeöffneten Brief, als er zu Boden segelte.

„WAS!", schrien Fred und George gemeinsam, während Ginny ihn an sich nahm und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Der... der ist an Hermione adressiert", flüsterte Ginny und reichte ihnen den Brief.

tbc

**

* * *

**

**Ü/N:** Keine Angst, den letzten Teil habe ich zu anfangs auch etwas komisch gefunden, aber im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr erfahren, wieso der Brief vom Ministerium im Fuchsbau ankam und wieso Ron sich plötzlich so still verhält ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hallo meine Lieben! Habt ihr mich schon vermisst? Ich hab jetzt für kurze Zeit soooo unendlich viel Stress gehabt, dass es mir einfach unmöglich gelungen ist, weiter an der Übersetzung zu arbeiten. Tut mir Leid! Und bevor ich mit den Reviewantworten beginne, noch zwei wichtige Dinge:

1. **BITTE REVIEWT,** was das Zeug hält! Ich würde gern mal sehen, wie viele Leser eine Ron/Hermione-Story überhaupt hat. Ich weiß ja, dass dieses Pairing von den deutschsprachigen Lesern nicht gerade massenhaft verehrt wird, aber ein paar Leute gibt's doch, die das Lesen, nicht wahr? Also sagt bitte nur mal kurz Bescheid, dass es euch gibt und dass ihr Ron und Hermione mögt, ich wäre euch unendlich dankbar!

2. **ICH SUCHE EINE/N BETALESER/IN!** Bevorzugt werden Leute, die mir die Geschichte gern vorab schon lesen wollen und dabei Fehler ausbessern, die ja ab und an mal vorkommen können. (Vor allem, wenn ich selber dann nicht mehr korrekturlese...) Du musst nicht unbedingt massig Freizeit haben, ich warte schon, auch wenn du mal länger brauchst. (Ich brauch ja selber auch manchmal ziemlich lange, nicht wahr?) Aber du solltest mir treu bleiben, nicht einfach in den Weiten des Internet auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwinden. Bitte melde dich bei mir! Und vergiss nicht, deine E-mail-Adresse zu hinterlassen.

Natürlich **DANKE** an meine bieden Reviewer:

**Todesgeweihte:** Ja, Ron tut mir auch Leid, vor allem weil er so ein hitziges Temperament hat! (Hab ich nicht... Zum Glück... Nur wenn ich müde und unausgeschlafen bin... Da werd ich richtig unausstehlich... Ich plappere Blödsinn, sorry.)

**Helena:** DANKE! Ja, die Autorin weiß, wie man die Spannung schön ausdehnen kann ;-) Ich persönlich denke, dass diese hier eine der besten Ron/Hermione Geschichten ist, die es gibt, wenn nicht sogar DIE beste überhaupt. (Kenn ja auch nicht alle – zumindest is sie die beste, die ich kenn ;-) Und es ist für mich eine Ehre, sie zu übersetzen ;-)

Viel Spaß mit

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

* * *

Tapp. Tapp. Tapp. 

Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte Ron ein Geräusch, aber er versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

Tapp. Tapp. Tapp.

Er versuchte, es wegzuschalten, als er mit fest an seinen Körper gepressten Knien am Boden saß.

TAPP. TAPP. TAPP.

Ron wischte sich über die Augen, als er aufsah und die schneeweiße Eule erblickte, die am Fensterbrett hockte. Er sprang in einem Schub der Wut auf, schnappte seinen Bettpfosten, da die Matratze schon lange zuvor am Boden gelandet war, und stemmte ihn in eine aufrechte Position. _LASS MICH ALLEIN, HARRY! _dachte er, als er seinen Bettpfosten in Richtung Fenster warf. _DAS IST ALLES **DEINE **SCHULD! _Mit einem donnernden Krachen knallte das Bett gegen die Wand und einer der Bettpfosten bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Glasscheiben des Fensters. Da sein Kopfteil jetzt den Großteil der Öffnung blockierte, wusste Ron, dass die Eule nicht hereinkommen konnte. Seine Mission beendet, sank Ron wieder zurück auf den Boden, zog seine Knie zurück an seinen Brustkorb und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme, dass er sich unfair verhielt. _Es ist nicht Harrys Schuld. Wenn jemand schuld ist, dann bin das ich. Ich war dort. Ich hätte sie beschützen sollen. Wenn ich nur nicht mit ihr gestritten hätte. Wenn ich sie nur nicht direkt in Krums Arme gejagt hätte. Das ist alles meine Schuld. MEINE SCHULD!_

Ron wurde von einem lauten Knacken aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken gerüttelt. Daraufhin folgte sofort das Geräusch von jemandem, der stolperte und zwischen den Trümmern stolperte, die in seinem Zimmer verstreut lagen.

„Raus hier!", sagte er mit tiefer, bedrohlicher Stimme.

„R...Ron?", fragte eine dünne Stimme, die sich sichtlich nicht sicher war, wo sie war.

„Hermione?", antwortete Ron und krabbelte auf ihre Stimme zu. Er fand sie innerhalb von Sekunden, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde er eine Ewigkeit brauchen.

In dem Augenblick, wo er sie berührte, verließ ein großes Seufzen ihre Lippen und sie warf ihre Arme um ihn. Ron schlang sofort seine eigenen Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, als sie zu weinen begann. Er konnte spüren, wie sie zitterte und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und sagte dann: „Nicht so fest. Du erdrückst mich."

„Entschuldigung", antwortete er und ließ wieder ein bisschen lockerer, jedoch ohne sie ganz loszulassen. Jetzt, da sie in seinen Armen war, wollte er sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

„Ron", sagte Hermione mit von Tränen erstickter Stimme, „ich..."

Er beruhigte sie und zog sie ein bisschen näher an sich, legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf, schloss seine Augen und sagte ein stummes Dankgebet an wen auch immer, der sie zu ihm in einem Stück zurückgebracht hatte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen, eine weinende Frau zu halten. Tränen nervten ihn immer schon. Er wusste nie, was er sagen sollte. Aber plötzlich kam ihm die Idee, dass er gar nichts zu sagen brauchte. Er musste nur da sein. Also hielt er sie an sich gedrückt und ließ sie sich gegen seine Brust ausweinen, während er ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte, was nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn beruhigte. Allzu schnell brachen ihre Tränen ab und er fühlte, wie sie zurückwich.

„Es tut mir so Leid", antwortete Ron, als er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. „Ich glaube, das Weinen war in Ordnung."

„Nein", sagte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme. „Wegen vorhin... weil ich dich beschimpft habe..."

„Als unsensibler Bastard", beendete er den Satz für sie. „Du hattest Recht. Das bin ich."

„Nein. Nein, das bist du nicht", protestierte Hermione. „Na ja, okay, manchmal vielleicht schon", korrigierte sie sich selbst, „aber wirklich, du bist kein unsensibler Bastard. Und... und ich hasste mich dafür, dass das die letzten Worte gewesen wären, die ich je zu dir gesagt hätte."

Er hörte, wie ihre Stimme versagte und bemerkte, wie frische Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„Ron, als sie mich mitgenommen haben...", begann sie, war aber gezwungen aufzuhören, als sie seine Finger auf ihren Lippen fühlte. Als er sie wieder zum Schweigen brachte, schloss Hermione ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl dieser beiden Finger.

„Ron..."

„Nicht", antwortete er, seine eigene Stimme war voller Schmerz. _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen kann, das zu hören._

„Ich muss das jetzt sagen, solange ich noch den Mut dazu habe", antwortete Hermione, als sie seine Hand von ihrem Mund wegschob, hinab in ihren Schoß, wo sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte.

Ron protestierte nicht weiter, also begann sie von Neuem. „Als sie mich mitgenommen haben...", sagte sie schwer, dann verstummte sie und beruhigte ihre Nerven. „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen wollte. Dinge, die ich dir schon vor langer Zeit hätte sagen sollen, aber es nicht getan habe, weil ich Angst hatte... Angst, dich zu verlieren."

„Hermione, das musst du nicht...", unterbrach Ron.

„Doch, ich muss", bestand sie. „Und jetzt sei still und lass mich reden."

Ron musste lächeln. _Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat, zeigt sie immer noch so viel Geist wie sonst auch. _Ihre Streitsüchtigkeit war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten an ihr liebte. Sie war mutig. Sie war dickköpfig. Sie war entschlossen. Wenn sie dachte, dass sie Recht hatte, stand sie ihren Mann und verweigerte einen Rückzug, egal, was es kostete. Wie er war sie stolz. Aber nicht so wie er hatte sie die Charakterstärke, nicht darauf zu achten, was andere Leute dachten. Eigentlich waren die einzigen Meinungen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, die von Harry und die seinige natürlich.

_Sie ist... unbezähmbar. Wie viele andere Mädchen wären im Stande gewesen, uns im ersten Jahr vor der Teufelsschlinge zu retten? Wie viele andere Mädchen hätten den Mut gehabt, sich mit Sirius Black zu schlagen, weil sie glaubte, dass er ein mordlustiger Verrückter war, der Harry umbringen wollte? Na ja, Ginny hätte das vermutlich auch getan, aber... Wie viele andere Mädchen wurden von Todessern entführt und konnten von alleine wieder flüchten? Die meisten dieser mädchenhaften Mädchen in Hogwarts hätten sich in eine Ecke gekauert. Nicht so Hermione. Ich könnte den Rest meines Lebens lang suchen und würde doch nie wieder ein Mädchen finden, das..._

Ron fühlte, wie sich ihr Griff an seiner Hand verstärkte und wurde zurück in die Realität geschleudert. Er hörte, wie sie Luft holte und er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie versuchte, ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. _Pass auf, _sagte er sich selbst.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein unsensibler Trottel", begann Hermione. Rons Herz sank tiefer. „Du machst mich ohne Ende wütend", fuhr sie fort. _Sie hasst mich, _stöhnte er innerlich. „Und ich bin hoffnungslos in dich verliebt." Rons Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus.

**_WAS! _**schrie er innerlich. Er brauchte erst eine Sekunde, um diesen Satz auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er war noch so von den beiden vorherigen Kommentaren eingenommen, die sie vor ihrem Geständnis gemacht hatte, dass er schon befürchtete, er hätte sich verhört. „Was?"

„Ich liebe dich, Ron", flüsterte Hermione.

„Aber... aber... Krum..."

„Nicht Viktor. Dich", antwortete sie. „Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt, Ron."

Es gab eine unangenehme Stille, da Ron versuchte, seine Gedanken auf diese neue Information einzustellen und Hermione versuchte, das zu festigen. „Viktor war nur ein Freund", begann sie zu plappern. „Er wusste, wie ich empfinde, ich hab es ihm am Ende des vierten Jahres gesagt, als er mich zur Seite zog, um mir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und mich noch einmal gefragt hat, ob ich ihn im Sommer besuche."

„Hermione?" _Hatte sie eben am Ende des vierten Jahres gesagt?_

„Ich habe ihm damals gesagt, dass wir nur Freunde sein können, weil... na ja, weil ich Gefühle für jemand anderes hatte. Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, wer das ist, aber er hat es sowieso erraten. Ich meine, das war doch offensichtlich, als du versucht hast, uns auszuspionieren."

_Halt mal, Sekunde, sie haben mich gesehen? _„Hermione?"

„All diese Briefe, die ich vor dir an ihn geschrieben habe... Ich hab das mit Absicht gemacht. Ich habe versucht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen. Und ich weiß, dass das schrecklich war, aber..."

„HERMIONE! Kannst du bitte lang genug still sein, sodass ich drei Worte sagen kann?"

Ron erntete Stille. _Oh, großartig, jetzt hört sie mir zu._

Hermione wartete darauf, dass er sprach.

_Okay, jetzt wird die Stille wieder unangenehm. Spuck es aus, du Feigling, _schimpfte Ron sich selbst. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie es hören konnte. „Ich... ich...", stotterte er. Dann ließ er den Versuch zu sprechen bleiben, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine freie Hand und lehnte sich nach vorne. Er fühlte, wie sie vor Überraschung zurückwich, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, aber sobald sie realisierte, was das war, entspannte sie und ließ es zu, dass er sie küsste. Ihre Arme fanden den Weg um seinen Hals, gerade als er seinen Mund wieder wegzog und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Das sind vier Wörter, Ron", sagte Hermione und lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

„Du darfst mich korrigieren", antwortete er mit einem Kichern und lehnte sich nach vorne, um sie noch einmal zu küssen. Er merkte, dass sein Bauch Saltos schlug, als ihre Lippen zum zweiten Mal aufeinander trafen. Ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich schnell in seinem ganzen Körper aus und sein Atmen wurde heftiger. Dieses Mal ließ Hermione ihn sie nicht einfach nur küssen, sie küsste ihn zurück. Ron fühlte, wie sich die weichen Kurven ihres Körpers gegen seinen drängten, als sie ihn näher zu sich zog. Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn, als ob sie ertrinken würde und er ihr Rettungsring wäre. Ron fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund etwas öffnete, und er vertiefte den Kuss. Als Hermione sanft in seinen Mund stöhnte, ging eine neue Welle eines angenehmen Fluches durch seinen Körper.

Ron ächzte vor Enttäuschung, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihre Lippen von seinen entfernten.

„Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Hermione atemlos, ihre Arme waren noch immer um seinen Hals geschlungen.

„Was gemacht?", fragte Ron. _Oh nein! Hab ich es falsch gemacht?_

„Wie hast du das geschafft, dass ich mich so fühle?", fragte sie ernst. „Es war, als ob mein Herz eine Sekunde lang zu schlagen aufhören würde und dann begann alles zu kribbeln und... und in meinem Bauch hat sich alles herumgedreht und ich hab mich gefühlt, als ob ich von einem Blitz getroffen worden wäre. Das hat bis in die Zehenspitzen gekribbelt", erklärte sie, als ob sie einen Bericht abgeben und die Ergebnisse eines Experimentes aufzählen würde. „Und dann ist mir TOTAL heiß geworden und ich hab mich gefühlt, als würde ich ersticken, nur dass es doch etwas Gutes war. Eigentlich war das erstaunlich. Mach das noch einmal", bestand Hermione darauf, bewegte ihre Hände hoch in sein Haar und zog sein Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem. Aber bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, wurden sie von einem lauten, knallenden Geräusch unterbrochen, das in der Luft neben ihnen auftauchte.

Hermione schrie. Ron ließ sie instinktiv los und stellte sich zwischen sie und den unwillkommenen Eindringling, der das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Warum ist es hier drin so dunkel?", fragte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, als sie über irgend etwas unter ihren Füßen stolperte. „Lumos", murmelte sie und ihr Zauberstab erleuchtete den Raum. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermione mussten ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, als sie hoch ins Licht schauten. Ron schirmte seine Augen mit seinen Händen ab, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie seine Mutter sich auf sie beide stürzte. Sie schob ihn aus dem Weg und zog Hermione in eine Umarmung. „Du brillantes Mädchen!", rief sie, während sie neben den beiden am Boden kniete. „Absolut brillant bist du. Wie konntest du nur schon in deinem Alter lernen, wie man appariert...", fuhr sie fort und verstummte aber sofort, als Hermione vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Meine Rippen", keuchte Hermione und griff sich an die Seite. „Ich glaube, sie könnten gebrochen sein."

Mrs. Weasley lockerte den Griff um das Mädchen und sah sie ängstlich an. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn. „Sitz nicht einfach da wie ein Idiot", fuhr sie ihn an. „Hilf mir, sie nach unten zu bringen, damit ich sie mir genauer ansehen kann."

Ron kam sofort auf die Beine und beugte sich hinunter, um Hermione hoch zu helfen.

„Woher haben Sie gewusst, dass ich da bin?", fragte Hermione, als sie Rons Hände nahm und er sie hoch zog.

„Was?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, die ihre Gedanken erst von einem weit entfernten Ort wieder zurückholen musste. „Oh, ein Brief von der Abteilung für magische Transporte, der an dich adressiert war, ist hier angekommen. Ich befürchte, da wartet eine saftige Geldstrafe auf dich in der Küche."

„Wofür?", fragte Ron in einem wütenden Tonfall.

„Weil ich ohne Lizenz appariert bin, nehme ich mal an", antwortete Hermione ruhig.

„Sie können dafür doch kein Geld verlangen!", rief Ron. „Es war ein Notfall."

„Die Geldstrafe ist mir egal", sagte Hermione. „Solang ich nicht aus der Schule geworfen werde."

„Sie würden _dich _doch niemals aus der Schule werfen", versicherte Ron.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes, Arthur wird sich darum kümmern", sagte Mrs. Weasley beruhigend. „Das ist nicht so wie das, was Harry passiert ist. Du wurdest am helllichten Tag entführt. Es gab eine Unmenge an Zeugen und _alle _von ihnen reden. Das Ministerium kann nicht mehr wegsehen. Kingsley hat die Hälfte seiner Auroren auf die Suche nach dir geschickt, nicht zu vergessen der halbe Orden. Unter diesen Umständen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie über die Strafe hinwegsehen werden. Also, kannst du gehen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und trat näher zu Hermione, um ihr ihre Unterstützung anzubieten.

„Ja", antwortete Hermione und nahm versuchsweise ein paar kleine Schritte zur Tür hin.

Sie beide sahen ihre Grimasse, obwohl sie hart versuchte, sie nicht zu zeigen.

„Ich werde sie tragen", sagte Ron zu seiner Mutter und trat schnell hinter Hermione.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!", gab Hermione zurück, als ob der Gedanke daran schon beschuldigend wäre.

„Nur die Treppe hinunter", antwortete Ron und hob sie so schnell hoch in seine Arme, dass sie nicht darauf gefasst war. „Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du runterfällst", sagte er in einem bestimmenden Tonfall, der sie wissen ließ, dass er nicht mit sich verhandeln ließ.

„Nur bis zum Ende der Treppe", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Wenn du mich auch nur einen Schritt weiter trägst, werde ich..."

„Was?", neckte Ron sie, als er das zweite Stockwerk hinunter ging.

„Ich werde..." Sie dachte eine Minute darüber nach. „Och, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde. Aber ich lass mir schon etwas einfallen. Und das wird passenderweise ziemlich schlimm für dich werden", fügte Hermione noch hinzu.

Ron kicherte leise, als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte und sie hinunterließ. „Du weißt, dass es das fast wert wäre, nur um zu sehen, was du tun würdest", meinte er. Ron ließ sie den Rest des Weges in die Küche allein gehen, aber er blieb dicht hinter ihr, nur für den Fall, dass ihr Wille doch stärker war als ihr Körper.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** ICH BIN SO EIN TROTTEL! Da bettle ich um jemanden, der für mich das Betalesen übernimmt, und dann schreib ich meine eigene Email Adresse falsch! ARGH! Daher machen wir das jetzt am besten anders: Jeder, der Interesse hat, schreibt mir bitte seine eigene Adresse in ein Review rein und ich werd dann antworten.

Also dann, viel Spaß mit dem nicht betagelesenen

**Kapitel 05**

Mrs. Weasley rauschte an Ron und Hermione vorbei und riss die Küchentür auf. „AUS DEM WEG!", bellte sie ihre erschrockenen Kinder an. Alle drei sprangen sofort hoch und wichen vom Küchentisch zurück. Die Überraschung angesichts des seltsamen Verhaltens ihrer Mutter war nichts verglichen mit dem Schock, als sie sahen, wie Hermione dicht gefolgt von Ron die Küche betrat. Alle drei starrten sie an, als Mrs. Weasley einen Stuhl hervorzog und ihr beim Niedersetzen half.

„Ich muss schlimmer aussehen, als ich mich fühle", sagte Hermione leise zu Ron, der nun hinter ihr stand, die Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Her-Hermione?", stammelte Ginny. „Wie...?"

**„UNGLAUBLICH!", **rief George. „Der halbe Orden ist auf der Suche nach dir und..."

„...du flüchtest ganz alleine", beendete Fred für ihn.

„Wie... wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte Ginny.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", fragte Hermione George und starrte auf sein violettes Veilchen.

„Er war's", antwortete Ron und deutete auf seinen kleinen Bruder.

„RON!" Hermione schnappte nach Luft.

„Er hat versucht, mich davon abzuhalten, dir zu helfen", sagte Ron defensiv.

„Eigentlich haben wir versucht, dir zu HELFEN, sie zu retten", korrigierte ihn Fred. „Wie wir bereits versucht haben, dir zu erklären."

„Drei von uns. Drei von ihnen. Hatte ziemlich gut ausgesehen, zu der Zeit", stimmte sein Zwilling ihm zu.

„Hermione?", fuhr George fort, als er sich umdrehte, um sie wieder anzusehen. „Du hast uns kommen sehen. Warum hast du nach dem Portschlüssel gegriffen?"

Hermione ließ ihren Blick zu Boden sinken. „Ja, ich hab euch gesehen", gab sie zu, „aber ihr wart zu weit weg. Ich wusste, dass die Ron vor euch erreichen würden."

„Ron, du hast einen Brief von Harry bekommen", sagte Ginny und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

„Du hast ihn geöffnet?", fragte Ron, während er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr den Brief abnahm.

„Wir dachten, er könnte wichtig sein", antwortete Ginny. Die Schuld lag offensichtlich in ihrer Stimme. „Ich war gerade dabei, ihm zurückzuschreiben, als..."

„Gib mir das", befahl Hermione, riss den Brief aus Rons Händen und schnappte sich die Feder vom Tisch.

WAGE ES NICHT, DIESES HAUS ZU VERLASSEN, HARRY! schrieb sie in dicken Blockbuchstaben. AUF KEINEN FALL. ES IST MIR EGAL, WAS ER DIR ZEIGT. DAS SIND ALLES LÜGEN. MIR GEHT ES GUT. UNS ALLEN GEHT ES GUT. DU BLEIB DORT UND--

Ron zog ihr die Feder aus der Hand.

„HEY! Ich war noch nicht fertig", bellte Hermione, als Ron das Blatt Pergament herumdrehte, damit auch er es lesen konnte.

_Hermione ist die Flucht gelungen,_ schrieb er. _Sie ist vor 5 Minuten in mein Zimmer appariert. Sie ist auch ziemlich hitzköpfig aufgelegt, wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst. Tu lieber das, was sie dir sagt. Wenn sie es allein mit T.E. aufnehmen kann, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie dir antun wird, wenn du abhaust._

Als er fertig war, faltete Ron das Pergament zusammen, schlenderte hinüber zu Hedwig, die jetzt auf dem Fensterbrett hockte, und band ihr den Brief ans Bein.

„RON!", schrie Hermione, als sie sah, wie Hedwig davonflog, um ihren Auftrag auszuliefern. „Ich war noch nicht fertig, weißt du?"

„Doch, du warst fertig", antwortete Ron. Fred hob eine Augenbraue. George hätte es ihm nachgemacht wenn es nicht so weh getan hätte. „Er weiß, worum es geht", fuhr Ron fort. „Es gab keinen Grund, noch mehr darüber zu schreiben."

„Vielleicht wollte ich ihm etwas anderes sagen."

„Vielleicht ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

„Du willst nicht, dass er es erfährt?"

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Ron und viel vor ihr auf die Knie. „Im Augenblick ist es wichtiger klarzustellen, dass du in Ordnung bist."

„Mir geht es gut", protestierte Hermione.

„Ok, also lass Mum dich mal durchchecken und wenn _sie_ sagt, dass es dir gut geht, kannst du Harry so lange Briefe schreiben, wie du willst, und Pig wird sie zu ihm bringen. Nur denk daran, Pig ist absoluter Müll und kann wahrscheinlich keinen deiner büchermäßigen Briefe transportieren, die du ja so gerne schreibst."

„Fein", stimmte Hermione zu, aber sie sah nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus.

„Mum", sagte Ron und drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, dass der Kopf seiner Mutter im Kamin steckte.

„Ja, Liebling?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, nachdem sie ihren Kopf aus den grünen Flammen gezogen hatte. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub ab.

Die Luft war von einem lauten Pop erfüllt. Hermione, die immer noch leicht zu erschrecken war, kreischte und wäre von ihrem Stuhl gefallen, wenn Ron nicht neben ihr gekniet wäre und sie aufgefangen hätte. Ginny erschrak genauso und kollidierte mit Fred und George.

„Hermione, geht's dir gut?", fragte Remus Lupin mit Besorgnis beladener Stimme, als er sich ihr näherte.

„J-ja", stotterte sie zurück und versuchte, ihren rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

„Moody ist in Position, Molly", sagte Lupin und drehte sich zu Mrs. Weasley, die immer noch beim Kamin stand. „Wir sind jederzeit bereit, wenn du es auch bist."

„Bereit für was?", fragte George.

„Fred, George", sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Passt auf eure Schwester auf. Und seht zu, dass ihr Rons Zimmer wieder in Ordnung bringt.

„WAS?", gab Fred empört zurück.

„Ich bin kein Baby. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, weißt du?", sprach Ginny dagegen.

„Wo geht ihr anderen hin?", fragte George seine Mutter.

„Wir werden Hermione ins St. Mungos bringen."

„OH NEIN!", begann Hermione zu widersprechen.

„Hermione, wir müssen auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht gesplintert hast", sagte Mrs. Weasley in mütterlichem Tonfall.

„Du bist von ihnen wegappariert?", fragte Fred. Die Ehrfurcht war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„So simpel und doch so brillant!", fügte George hinzu. „Ich wette, dass diese Trottel das niemals erwartet hätten. Wer hat schon von einer 15-jährigen Hexe gehört, die apparieren kann?"

„Wessen Zauberstab hast du benützt?", fragte Lupin, als er hinunter zu Hermione sah.

„Den von dieser stinkenden Ratte, Peter Pettigrew", zischte Hermione, zog ihn aus der Gesäßtasche ihrer Shorts und bat ihn Lupin an. Er griff hinunter, nahm ihn aus ihrer Hand und hielt ihn eine Armeslänge entfernt, als ob er besudelt wäre.

„Komm schon, Liebes", sagte Mrs. Weasley und versuchte, Hermione aus ihrem Stuhl hochzubekommen.

„NEIN!", widersprach sie, drehte sich von Mrs. Weasley weg und sah hinunter zu Ron. „Du erinnerst dich doch daran, was Broderick Bode passiert ist, oder?", fragte sie ihn spitz.

Rons Gesicht versteinerte sofort, als er auf die Beine kam und zwischen seine Mutter und Hermione trat. „Sicher nicht!", meinte er, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte herausfordernd auf sie hinunter.

„Moody ist bereits dort. Nichts wird passieren...", begann Mrs. Weasley.

„Nein!", sagten Hermione und Ron zugleich.

„Was ist Broderick Bode denn zugestoßen?", fragte Ginny George.

„Voldemort wollte ihn für immer zum Schweigen bringen, also hat er Bode eine Teufelsschlinge zu Weihnachten geschickt und die hat ihn dann im Schlaf erwürgt", sagte Ron gereizt. Alle starrten ihn an, sogar Hermione.

„Ron, du... du hast ihn beim Namen genannt", stotterte Hermione schließlich.

„Ja, na ja, ich hab ihn die ganze Nacht über verflucht. Ich schätze, das ist mir einfach rausgerutscht."

„Hermione", begann Lupin ruhig, „nichts wird dir passieren. Wir wollen nur, dass sie sich dich mal ansehen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass mit dir innerlich alles stimmt. Das Apparieren ist sehr trickreich. Es gibt eine Million Sachen, die danebengehen können. Besonders wenn du ungeübt bist."

„Oh bitte", schoss sie zurück. „Wenn sie das tun können", Hermione zeigte auf Fred und George, „dann kann es nicht _so _schwer sein."

„HEY!", widersprachen die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

„Was soll das heißen?" Fred rauchte vor Wut.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich weiß, wie man es macht. Ich habe mich nicht gesplintert und ich werde NICHT ins St. Mungos gehen."

CRACK

„Wieso braucht ihr denn so lange?", fragte Bill, als er sich in die Küche materialisierte. „Moody brüllt jeden an, der dem Korridor auch nur nahe kommt. Sie werden ihn noch am Ohr rauszerren, wenn der Patient, den er eigentlich _schützen sollte, _nicht bald aufkreuzt."

„Sie will nicht gehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und ließ ihre Hände eindeutig ratlos fallen.

„Hermione", sagte Bill und drehte sich um, damit er ihr den Fall verdeutlichen konnte. „Deine Eltern warten auf..."

„WAS!", rief Hermione und sprang von ihrem Sessel hoch. „Ihr... ihr... habt sie nicht **_dort hin gebracht?"_**

„Dad und ich waren bei ihnen, als wir erfahren haben, dass du geflohen bist. Er dachte..."

„BRINGT SIE VON DORT WEG! **BRINGT SIE SOFORT VON DORT WEG!", **verlangte Hermione.

Bill trat einen Schritt zurück und sah seine Mutter an. Dann schmolz Hermiones Widerstand zu seinem Horror dahin. Ihre Augen wurden glasig und die Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinunterzurollen. Sie fiel in ihren Sessel zurück, warf ihre Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihnen, während sie ein riesiges Schluchzen von sich gab.

Mrs. Weasley nickte Bill zu und er verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Liebes. Mach dir um deine Eltern keine Sorgen. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Ihr drei", sagte Mrs. Weasley und sah hinüber zu Fred, George und Ginny, „RAUS!"

„Was?"

„Warum?"

„Ich sagte raus mit euch. SOFORT!", bellte sie noch einmal.

„Aber...", protestierte Ginny, während sie sich in Richtung Tür bewegte. „Oh, in Ordnung, fein", zischte sie und starrte ihre Mutter böse an, während sie dicht gefolgt von Fred und George aus der Küche stürmte.

Mrs. Weasley und Lupin entfernten sich in eine Ecke, um sich leise zu unterhalten, und ließen Ron bei Hermione stehen. Er zog sofort einen Sessel neben sie, setzte sich hin und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er lehnte sich nach unten, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Es wird ihnen gut gehen. Dad und Bill werden auf sie aufpassen, bis Dumbledore für sie einen Geheimniswahrer findet. Ich werde es selbst tun, wenn ich muss."

„Oh Ron", seufzte Hermione und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sie nicht zu stark an sich zu pressen.

tbc

**Ü/N: **Ein Review wär echt nett von euch!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei meiner Beta Sarah für ihre Hilfe! _Knuddel._

Habt alle Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und vergesst nicht, mir nachher ein kleines Review zu schreiben!

* * *

**The Price of Love**

**Kapitel 06**

* * *

„Was glaubst du?", fragte Lupin Mrs. Weasley von der Stelle in der Ecke aus, in der er stand.

„Das arme Mädchen hat genug durchgemacht. Sie hat Angst."

„Kein Wunder. Sie haben Recht wegen Bode. Woher wussten sie überhaupt darüber Bescheid?"

„Woher wissen sie wirklich all diese Sachen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley in aufgeregtem Tonfall.

„Du könntest einen Heiler ins Haus holen", schlug Lupin vor.

„Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn sie mit nach St. Mungo's gehen würde."

„Molly, sie wird dort nicht freiwillig hingehen. Nicht heute. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Dumbledore wird sie befragen wollen, wenn er alles mit ihren Eltern geklärt hat. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er das hier tut. Vielleicht solltest du einfach ihre Rippen heilen und sie ins Bett schicken, bis..."

„Was, wenn sie sich selbst gesplintert hat?"

„Unmöglich. Sie ist viel klüger, als gut für sie wäre. Offen gesagt, kann dieses Mädchen alles machen, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf setzt... Na ja, sie ist unglaublich. Hast du gewusst", er kicherte leise, „dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass Rita Kimmkorn ein illegaler Animagus ist, sie dann in ein Glas lockte und sie dort gefangen hielt, damit sie keine weiteren Lügen über Harry veröffentlichen konnte?"

„NEIN!" Mrs. Weasley schnappte nach Luft.

„Oh doch", kicherte Lupin leise. „Harry hat das zu Sirius durchsickern lassen, der natürlich ziemlich beeindruckt war. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die süße, kleine Hermione so... skrupellos sein könnte?"

„Aber... sie ist doch sicherlich nicht immer noch in diesem Glas?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, geschockt bei dem alleinigen Gedanken daran.

„Oh nein, sie hat sie frei gelassen, sobald die Schule vorbei war. Aber nicht, bevor sie sie erpresst hat... Na ja, du hast doch die Story gesehen, die Kimmkorn vor ein paar Monaten im Klitterer über Harry geschrieben hatte. Ich rezitiere Sirius: sie ist nun ‚Hermiones Sprachrohr'."

Jegliche weitere Konversation zwischen den beiden wurde unterbrochen, als Mad-Eye Moody unerwartet in die Küche apparierte und seinen Zauberstab genau auf Hermione richtete.

„Warum weigerst du dich, ins Spital zu gehen?", bellte Moody in dem Augenblick, da er sich materialisierte.

Ron und Hermione sahen beide zu Mad-Eye, ihre Münder standen offen vor Schock, aber keiner von beiden antwortete ihm.

„Wie konntest du flüchten?", fragte Moody.

„Nehmen Sie das Ding aus ihrem Gesicht", sagte Ron, stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging darum herum, um vor Hermione zu stehen.

„Ich... ich bin appariert", antwortete Hermione zitternd.

„HO!", rief Moody, als ob er sie gerade bei einer Lüge ertappt hätte. „15 Jahre alte Hexen können nicht apparieren."

„15 Jahre alte Zauberer können auch keinen echten Patronus heraufbeschwören", antwortete Hermione, ihre Augen bekamen etwas von ihrem Feuer zurück.

Ron sah zu, als eine Seite von Moodys Mund sich nach oben zog. Es war entweder ein Lächeln oder ein höhnisches Grinsen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es wirklich war.

„Alastor, das ist genug", unterbrach ihn Mrs. Weasley, als sie die Küche durchquerte.

„Sie könnte eine Betrügerin sein, die den Vielsafttrank benützt hat", knurrte Moody Mrs. Weasley an, obwohl er seine Augen nie von Hermione abwandte.

„Oh, das ist ärmlich", gab Ron verärgert zurück, „wenn es von einem Mann kommt, der den Großteil eines Jahres gefangen in seinem eigenen verdammten Koffer verbracht hatte. Hermione ist keine..."

„RON!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley.

„Warum sonst hat sie sich geweigert, sich untersuchen zu lassen?", fragte Moody.

„Ron", sagte Mrs. Weasley ruhig und ignorierte Mad-Eyes Frage. „Warum bringst du Hermione nicht hoch in Percys Zimmer und lässt sie sich hinlegen?"

„Dieses _Mädchen_ geht nirgendwohin, bis ich nicht ein paar Antworten bekommen habe", knurrte Moody. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er Hermione.

„Was gemacht?", antwortete sie und richtete ihre Augen auf ihn, als ob er versuchen würde, sie in eine Falle zu locken.

„Wie konntest du apparieren?"

„Ich hab es nachgelesen in..."

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie du gelernt hast, wie man das macht. Ich will, dass du mir erklärst, wie du es _gemacht_ hast."

„Oh, nun... Ich hab meine Augen zu gemacht und mich konzentriert, zu wem ich..."

„Wem?", fragte Moody eifrig.

„Ron", sagte Hermione und dachte, er fragte sie danach, an wen sie gedacht hatte.

„Du hast dich auf Ron konzentriert?", fragte Lupin eindeutig verwirrt. „Nicht... den Fuchsbau oder Rons Zimmer?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermione unsicher.

„Was?", fragte Ron und sah in all die gespannten Gesichter um ihn herum.

„Apparieren funktioniert üblicherweise nicht so", erklärte Lupin Ron. „Üblicherweise konzentrierst du dich darauf, wo du hin willst. Du stellst dir einen Ort vor."

„Ich wusste ja nicht, _wo _er war", sagte Hermione zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Also habe ich einfach an ihn gedacht."

„Und das hat funktioniert, nicht wahr?", schnarrte Moody und behielt sie fest mit seinem magischen Auge im Blick.

„Nun, offensichtlich ja", antwortete Hermione verärgert. „Ich bin hier, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist lächerlich!", fauchte Ron. „Komm schon", sagte er und bat Hermione seine Hand an, damit er ihr hochhelfen konnte. „Du musst dich nicht um diesen Müll kümmern."

„Sie geht nirgendwo hin", sagte Moody.

„Ich bin keine Todesserin", sagte Hermione kurz, als sie hoch in Mad-Eye Moodys verrunzeltes Gesicht sah. „Aber da Sie mir nicht glauben, sind Sie mehr als willkommen, sich einen Sessel zu nehmen und mich für die nächste Stunde böse anzuschauen."

„Oh, genau das habe ich auch vor, Miss", antwortete Moody.

„Seid nicht absurd", meldete sich Lupin zu Wort. „Es gibt einfachere Wege, um zu beweisen, wer sie ist. Hermione", sagte er und kniete sich vor ihr nieder. „Wie konnte Sirius aus Hogwarts fliehen?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß vor Schock. Sie sah Ron an, war eine Minute lang unsicher, und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Mrs. Weasley. „Ähm..." Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

„Sie weiß es nicht", krähte Moody triumphierend.

„Oh doch", sagte Hermione, ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Mrs. Weasley. Sie seufzte und suchte dann wieder Lupins Augen. „Harry und ich haben meinen Zeitumkehrer benützt, um in der Zeit zurückzureisen und ihn zu retten." Ihr Gesicht bekam einen roten Farbton, als sie die Frage beantwortete und Mrs. Weasleys Blick mied.

„Und wie konntet ihr ihn aus Professor Trelawneys Büro befreien?", hakte Lupin nach.

„Wir... wir haben Seidenschnabel vor der Nase des Ministers weggeschnappt, knapp vor seiner Hinrichtung. Dann haben wir uns im Verbotenen Wald versteckt, haben gewartet, bis unsere anderen Ichs mit dir und den anderen von der Heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt waren und dann flogen wir mit Seidenschnabel hoch zum Fenster von Professor **_Flitwicks _**Büro und..."

„Zufrieden?", fragte Lupin Moody und unterbrach sie.

„Bist du es?", antwortete er.

„Das ist genau so, wie es war", sagte Remus.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung begann Moody zu lachen. „Ein Zeitumkehrer?", gackerte er. „Wie kommt eine...", er rechnete geschwind im Kopf, „13 Jahre alte Hexe an einen von diesen?", fragte er, als er Hermione weiterhin musterte.

„Sie hatte ihn von McGonagall", sagte Ron, als ob es das Offensichtlichste in der Welt wäre.

„McGonagall?" Moody pfiff laut durch die Zähne.

Ron verzog das Gesicht, als er Hermiones Blick erwiderte. Es war fast, als ob sie seine Worte lesen konnte, die sich in seinem Kopf formten: _Der spinnt._

„McGonagall? Die zur Kriminalität einer Minderjährigen...", Mad-Eye lachte weiter, „beiträgt. Nein... Drei Minderjährige, weil wenn einer von ihnen das Gesetz bricht, dann machen die anderen zwei..."

„Hey, warten Sie eine Minute", rief Ron und warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu, die immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Ich habe _gar nichts _gemacht. Ich war im Krankenflügel... und... es war Dumbledores Idee."

„HAAAA-HAAAAAA!" Moody krümmte sich und griff sich an die Seiten. „Stop... Stop... Dumbledores Idee."

„Es war ein überstürzter Plan", gab Albus Dumbledore zu, als er durch die Hintertür in die Küche trat, dicht gefolgt von Arthur und Bill Weasley. „Aber nichtsdestotrotz effektiv. Nun, ich nehme an, dass du die Befragung von Miss Granger abgeschlossen hast", sagte Dumbledore und sah Mad-Eye Moody scharf an, „und vielleicht würdest du Molly nun erlauben, sie in einen etwas privateren Raum zu bringen und ihre Wunden zu versorgen?"

„Professor Dumbledore", begann Hermione, „meine Eltern?"

„Sind in Sicherheit", versicherte er ihr. „Sie machen sich natürlich Sorgen um dich, aber sie vertrauen den Weasleys, dass sie sich um dich kümmern. Ich muss sagen, ich war überrascht, wie wenig sie über... die neuesten Ereignisse zu wissen scheinen."

Unfähig, Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen, ließ Hermione ihren Blick in Richtung Fußboden fallen. „Sie sind Muggel", sagte sie leise. „Sie würden es _nicht wirklich _verstehen und ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen."

„Ich habe ihnen die Situation so gut ich konnte erklärt", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Sie machen sich zwar _wirklich _Sorgen, und das aus gutem Grund, aber sie haben zugestimmt, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste für dich ist, wenn du den Rest des Sommers bei uns verbringst."

„Molly", sagte Dumbledore, „würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Hermiones Verletzungen zu heilen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Mrs. Weasley, als sie hinüber zu Hermione marschierte und ihr half, vom Stuhl aufzustehen.

Ron wollte Hermione nicht aus den Augen lassen, aber war sich unsicher, ob es ihm erlaubt war, ihr zu folgen oder nicht. Er sah zu seiner Mutter.

„Ron, Liebling", sagte Mrs. Weasley und deutete ihm, ihnen aus der Küche zu folgen. „Such Ginny für mich und sag ihr, dass ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Sag ihr, sie soll ein heißes Bad einlassen und etwas für Hermione zum Anziehen suchen", wies seine Mutter ihn an, als sie Hermione aus der Tür und in die düstere Vorhalle in Richtung Treppenhaus führte.

„O-ok", antwortete Ron, als er sich umdrehte und loslief.

„Ron?", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, nachdem er begonnen hatte, die Treppe hinaufzusprinten.

„Ja?", fragte er und lehnte sich über den Balkon im zweiten Stock, von wo aus er auf sie hinunterblickte.

„Nachdem du das gemacht hast, komm zurück herunter. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um sie in das Badezimmer zu bringen."

„Ich kann das auch alleine", sagte Hermione, griff als Stütze nach dem Geländer im ersten Stock und zog sich die ersten zwei Stufen hinauf. Bevor sie die vierte erreicht hatte, stand Ron schon vor ihr und blockierte ihr den Weg.

„Hör auf, so eingebildet zu sein", sagte Ron in einem kräftigen Tonfall.

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Geh mir aus dem Weg", fauchte sie ihn an.

_Ok, die Konfrontation mit dem Problem hat nicht funktioniert, _dachte Ron. _Es ist Zeit, eine neue Taktik auszuprobieren. _„Hermione", sagte er, seine Stimme wurde weicher, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihren Arm zu berühren. „Ich weiß, dass du die Treppen selber hoch kommst. Ein bisschen Hilfe zu akzeptieren, macht dich nicht schwach. Bitte", sagte er, das Gesicht voller ernster Entschlossenheit. „Lass mich dir helfen."

Das brennende Feuer in ihren Augen war schon im nächsten Moment fast ganz erloschen. _Ich hab's geschafft, _dachte er, als er sah, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte.

„Ok", seufzte Hermione, „ich warte."

Ron konnte nicht anders, er musste sie anlächeln. _Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert. Ich hab's geschafft, dass sie macht, was ich sage, ganz ohne Streit._

„Aber", fügte Hermione mit einem Grinsen hinzu, als er sich umdrehte, um die Anweisungen seiner Mutter zu befolgen.

„Du erinnerst dich besser daran, was du mir gerade gesagt hast, weil das nächste Mal, wenn du dich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringst, werde ich es dir geradewegs zurück ins Gesicht schleudern."

_Wie schafft sie es, dass sie mir jedes Mal immer noch einen Schritt voraus ist?_ fragte sich Ron, als er die Treppe zum Zimmer seiner Schwester hinaufstieg.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**The Price of Love**

**Kapitel 07**

* * *

Als Ron den dritten Stock erreichte und begann, den Namen seiner Schwester zu rufen, bekam er keine Antwort. Er klopfte laut an ihre Zimmertür und hörte noch immer keine Antwort. Normalerweise platzte er nicht uneingeladen in ihr Zimmer, aber in dieser Nacht war nichts mehr normal geblieben, also riss er die Tür auf, nur um ihr Zimmer dunkel und leer vorzufinden.

„**GINNY!", **rief Ron, als er die gewundene Treppe hochkletterte, die in den vierten Stock führte. Er hoffte, sie in Freds und Georges Zimmer zu finden. „**HEY, GINNY!"**

„Was?", fragte seine Schwester. Ihr langes, rotes Haar fiel nach vorne und verdeckte ihr Gesicht, als sie sich im fünften Stock über das Geländer beugte.

Ron hielt nicht an, sondern lief weiter hoch bis in den fünften Stock, wo Ginny auf ihn wartete. „Mum braucht deine... Hilfe mit Hermione", keuchte er etwas außer Atem von seiner rasanten Klettertour.

Ron blickte über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer nur angelehnt war und durch den Türspalt Licht herausschien. Da er vor Stunden seine Lampe in Stücke zerschmettert hatte, genauso wie alles andere in diesem Raum, fand er das ziemlich verwirrend. Ohne nachzudenken drückte er sich an Ginny vorbei und betrat sein Zimmer, um Fred und George vorzufinden, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben in der Mitte dieses wracken Zimmers standen.

„...viel schlimmer als alle unsere Explosionen", hörte Ron Fred murmeln.

„Ich bezweifle, dass wir _alles _hier wieder reparieren können", antwortete ihm George.

„Was macht ihr hier?", wollte Ron wissen. Die Zwillinge, die nicht bemerkt hatten, dass Ron da war, wirbelten herum und starrten ihn an.

„Wir bringen dein Zimmer wieder in Ordnung, du Undankbarer", sagte George.

„Außer du würdest lieber inmitten dieses Mülls schlafen wollen", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, das Meiste davon war schon Müll, bevor er alles zerschmettert hatte", flüsterte George gerade laut genug zu Fred, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass Ron ihn auch hörte.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", sagte Ginny, als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Ich hab den Stall gesehen, den ihr euer Schlafzimmer nennt."

Ron ignorierte sie alle drei, griff nach unten, schnappte sich ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt vom Boden und hielt es Ginny hin. „Bring das hinunter ins Badezimmer. Mum will, dass du ein heißes Bad einlässt und dort auf sie und Hermione wartest."

Ginny nahm das Shirt aus der ausgestreckten Hand ihres Bruders, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Ron konnte ihre Schritte hören. Sie lief geschwind die verwinkelte Treppe hinunter. Seine Augen verweilten einen Augenblick länger auf Fred und George, dann drehte Ron sich um und folgte seiner Schwester.

„Hey!", hörte er George rufen. „Das ist deine Unordnung. Das Mindeste, was du tun könntest, wäre, uns beim Saubermachen zu helfen."

„Dann lasst es einfach", rief er zurück, als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

* * *

Ron kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, als er mit dem Rücken an der Wand dasaß und an die Badezimmertür starrte. Es waren mindestens 30 Minuten vergangen, seit er Fred und George in seinem Zimmer stehen gelassen hatte, und sie waren immer noch nicht wieder herausgekommen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihnen helfen, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, diesen Platz am Fußboden zu verlassen. Es war irrational und Ron wusste das auch, aber er musste einfach in ihrer Nähe sein. _Sie ist da drinnen in Sicherheit mit Mum und Ginny. Und trotzdem sitzt du hier wie ein riesiger, sich Sorgen machender Trottel und wartest darauf, dass sie aus dem Bad herauskommt. Was wirst du tun, wenn Mum sie ins Bett bringt? Im Korridor vor ihrem Zimmer schlafen? Eigentlich..., _beschloss Ron, _ist das gar nicht mal eine schlechte Idee. So kann ich sicher gehen, dass..._

Jeder weitere Gedanke an Orte, an denen er schlafen könnte, wanderte in den Hintergrund, als sich die Tür, die er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, öffnete und Ginny mit Hermione an ihren Fersen heraustrat. Die zwei Mädchen blieben abrupt stehen, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Ginny und sah mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Bruder hinab. „Du hast nicht etwa versucht, durch die Tür hindurch..."

„Nein!", erhob Ron laut Einspruch, als er auf die Beine kam. Er konnte fühlen, dass Hermione ihn genau musterte, und wusste, dass er ihrem Blick begegnen musste. Das Letzte, das er wollte, war, dass sie dachte, er wäre ein kleiner Perverser, der am Tatort erwischt wurde, und sich nun zu sehr schämte, um ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Rons blaue Augen huschten von Ginnys Gesicht weg und blieben auf Hermione ruhen. Sie sah weder irritiert noch verdächtigend aus. Eigentlich eher das Gegenteil davon. Sie sah erfreut aus, ihn zu sehen und wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte, erntete er ein winziges Lächeln. Obwohl es klein war, hatte dieses Lächeln einen erstaunlichen Effekt auf ihn. Ohne es zu bemerken, stieß er den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte, und fühlte, dass sich sein ganzer Körper entspannte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so angespannt war, bis ihm das Gewicht von den Schultern genommen war. _Sie lächelt. Das heißt, es geht ihr gut, _dachte er und erlaubte seinen Augen zu wandern, um zu versuchen, ihre Körpersprache zu lesen. Zumindest war das seine Grundidee gewesen.

Das Erste, was er bemerkte, war ihr Haar, das immer noch feucht war. Als Resultat war ihr sonst so buschiges Haar in Locken verwandelt, die sanft ihren Rücken hinunterfielen. Ron beobachtete Hermione, wie sie die lockigen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht nahm und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband. Da ihr Haar nun am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst war, konnte er das Doppel-C und den Cannon-Ball ausnehmen, welche das Logo der Chudley Cannons bildeten, das auf der Vorderseite des schäbigen T-Shirts zu sehen war, das sie trug. _Sein _schäbiges T-Shirt. Es war alt. Es war abgetragen. Die knallig orange Farbe war schon seit langem ausgebleicht. Die Baumwolle war dünn geworden, aber das machte es nur noch komfortabler, weshalb es auch sein Lieblingsshirt war. Bis jetzt zumindest.

Hermione trug sein Lieblingsshirt, und das war _alles, _das sie anhatte. Und noch besser, es passte ihr auf eine andere Art und Weise als ihm. Das Logo mit dem Doppel-C war ausgestreckt und gekurvt, wie er es nicht erwartet hätte. _Sie sieht gut aus, _dachte Ron, als sein Blick zu der nackten Haut ihrer Oberschenkel wanderte. Es war nicht so, als würde er ihre Beine zum ersten Mal sehen. Sein Shirt war so lang, dass es in etwa genauso lang wie ihr Hogwarts-Rock war, aber irgendwie war das hier etwas Anderes. _Und es ist nicht, weil diese schrecklichen Socken ebenfalls fehlen, _dachte Ron. _Ich hab sie schon tausend Mal ohne Socken gesehen. _Es war, weil das Einzige, was sie am Körper trug, ihm gehörte. Der dünne Stoff umschmeichelte ihre Haut, so wie er einst seine Haut umschmeichelt hatte. Es war fast, als ob dies sie beide auf eine seltsame Art verbinden würde. Es war fast, als ob ein Teil von ihm sich jetzt an sie schmiegte. _Ich bin ein Perverser, _erkannte Ron, als er bemerkte, wohin seine Gedanken wanderten und wie unpassend sie waren. **_STOP! _**sagte er sich selbst und zwang sich, wieder in Hermiones Gesicht zu blicken. _Jetzt ist definitiv nicht der richtige Augenblick, um an solche Sachen zu denken._

„Bist du hier, um mich wieder die Treppe hinunterzutragen?", fragte Hermione, als Ron ihr wieder in die Augen sah.

„Nein", antwortete Ron, als er spürte, dass er errötete. _Denk dir etwas Anderes aus, das du sagen könntest, du Idiot. _„Ich schätze, du kannst das jetzt auch allein", fügte er hinzu, als seine Mutter hinter den Mädchen in der Tür erschien, mit Ginnys Morgenmantel in der Hand. Sie hielt ihn Hermione hin, die ihn ihr abnahm und ihn sich geschwind überzog. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ron, als er ihr zusah, wie sie den Morgenmantel zumachte.

„Als ob mich der Fahrende Ritter überfahren hätte", antwortete sie. „Ungefähr 5 Mal."

„Ich befürchte, am Morgen wird es noch schlimmer sein", sagte Mrs. Weasley und tätschelte Hermione beruhigend den Rücken.

„Kannst du nicht...", begann Ron seine Mutter zu fragen, aber er verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass sie bereits ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Es gibt keinen Zauber, der die Nacheffekte des Cruciatus-Fluches mildert. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb er so beliebt bei den..." Mrs. Weasley stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny auch noch da war.

Fred und George waren dem Orden beigetreten, sobald sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, wogegen ihre Mutter natürlich protestiert hatte. Ron war noch zu jung, um _offiziell _beizutreten, aber Mrs. Weasley wusste, dass es nichts ausmachte. Er hatte schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt. Nein, sie konnte Ron nicht von der grausamen Realität des Krieges beschützen. Sie hatte das selbst an diesem Nachmittag miterlebt, als sie ihn wiederbelebt und er bemerkt hatte, dass Hermione wirklich fort war. Aber Ginny? Ginny konnte sie noch beschützen. Ginny konnte sie von all dem noch fernhalten.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste sie zugeben, dass Ginny nicht mehr länger unschuldig oder naiv war. Sie hatte ebenfalls schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt. Diese ganze schreckliche Zerreißprobe mit Riddles Tagebuch während ihrem ersten Jahr. Und vor ein paar Wochen erst hatte sie mit Harry, Ron und Hermione gemeinsam in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft. Sie erzitterte, wenn sie an ihr kleines Mädchen dachte, das du-weißt-schon-wessen treusten Gefolgsleuten gegenüberstand, sie sogar bekämpfte. _Wie sie es jemals lebend da wieder raus geschafft haben, ist mir ein Rätsel, _musste Mrs. Weasley zugeben. Sie zitterte wieder, wenn sie nur daran dachte. _Nein, Ginny ist immer noch zu jung, um etwas davon zu hören._

„Ginny, Liebes, warum gehst du nicht zu Fred und George und siehst nach, ob sie in Rons Zimmer deine Hilfe brauchen."

Ginny schaute ihre Mutter böse an. „In anderen Worten, verschwinde von hier!", gab sie zurück.

Hermione bemerkte, wie sich Mrs. Weasleys Blick verdüsterte, als ihre warmen Augen Feuer fingen. Es war ein Blick, den Hermione _sehr gut _kannte. Sie hatte dieselbe Gesichtsregung fast jedes Mal auf Rons Gesicht gesehen, wenn sie beide einen Streit angefangen hatten. Es war eine Warnung. Wenn Ron sie so anstarrte, wusste sie, dass das so viel hieß wie wenn er die Worte _Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Hermione. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung dazu. _laut ausgesprochen hätte. Hermione fand es amüsant mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wo Ron das gelernt hatte. Nur war Mrs. Weasley offensichtlich besser darin als er, weil Ginny verstummte und nachgab. Hermione tat das selten. Wenn Ron sie so anschaute, fühlte sie sich viel mehr herausgefordert als eingeschüchtert. Hermione hob ihre Hand hoch zu ihrem Mund und versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu verstecken, als sie Ginny zusah, wie sie davon stürmte und ihre Mutter leise verfluchte. Ihre Augen wanderten hinüber zu Ron um zu sehen, wie er reagierte, wenn „der Blick" auf ihn fiel. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass er sich auch so leicht geschlagen gab.

_Das könnte noch interessant werden, _dachte sie, als sie Mrs. Weasley beobachtete, die sich zu ihrem Sohn drehte. Wie erwartet, stand Ron seinen Mann. Er zuckte zurück. Es war kaum wahrnehmbar. Wenn sie ihn nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte Hermione es wahrscheinlich auch nicht bemerkt. Aber wie gesagt, er stand seinen Mann und machte sich für den Kampf bereit, der mit Sicherheit folgen würde.

„Nun?", sagte Mrs. Weasley, ihr Blick wurde sanfter. „Also kommt schon." Sie deutete den zwei Teenagern ihr den Korridor entlang zu folgen. „Die Anderen warten schon."

„Was?", fragte Ron vor Unglauben und sah seine Mutter verdächtigend an. „Das war's? Keine Streitereien? Wo liegt der Haken?"

Mrs. Weasley ignorierte ihren Sohn, legte eine Hand auf Hermiones Rücken und begann sie in Richtung Treppenhaus zu dirigieren. Als sie begannen hinunterzuklettern, blickte Hermione über ihre Schulter und sah, dass Ron ihnen dichtauf folgte und seine Mutter immer noch verstört musterte. Je näher sie den Anderen kamen, umso schwerer fühlten sich Hermiones Füße an. Als sie den Korridor betraten, der zu der Küchentür führte, war sie stehen geblieben. Als sie dastand und die Tür nervös anstarrte, fühlte Hermione, dass Ron dicht hinter sie trat. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie die sichere Wärme seines Körpers spürte und lehnte sich zurück an ihn. Fast augenblicklich war seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, bat ihr Kraft an und ließ sie wissen, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Kann... kann ich ein paar Minuten mit Ron reden, bevor... bevor...", stotterte Hermione.

„Natürlich", sagte Mrs. Weasley, sah Hermione traurig an und setzte dann ihren Weg zur Küche alleine fort. „Wir sind dann drinnen", fügte sie hinzu. „Komm, wenn du bereit bist."

Ron konnte spüren, dass sie zitterte. Sobald die Tür wieder zu und die beiden alleine waren, drehte sich Hermione um und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ohne nachzudenken schlang er schützend seine Arme um sie. Er schloss seine Augen und hielt sie fest. Sie so zu sehen schmerzte in seinem Herzen. Angst. Verletzbarkeit. In diesem Moment hätte er so ziemlich alles gegeben, um ihr ihre Schmerzen abnehmen zu können.

_Verflucht seien diese Bastarde, die ihr das angetan haben, _dachte er, als er fühlte, wie ihre Tränen auf sein Shirt fielen. Als Ron die Wut spürte, die in ihm hochkam, bemerkte er, dass sie den Schmerz, den er spürte, wegzuspülen schien. _Die Wut ist besser, _dachte er. _Damit komme ich besser zurecht, aber... es geht hier nicht darum, was für mich leichter ist. Es geht darum, was Hermione braucht. Also krieg dich wieder ein, Weasley, weil das Letzte, was sie braucht, ist, dass du durchdrehst._

„Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Ron zu Hermione, als er begann, ihr leicht über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Hermione seufzte tief und Ron fühlte, wie sie sich von ihm wegzog. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

„Ron, ich weiß, was dir das alles angetan hat", begann Hermione. Sie machte eine winzige Pause, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick auf den Fußboden fiel, und fuhr dann fort: „Nichts davon war deine Schuld", versicherte sie ihm.

Unfähig, ihren Blick zu erwidern, sah Ron weiterhin auf den Fußboden hinunter, weil die Schuld noch immer an ihm nagte.

„Du weißt das doch, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermione.

Sie wurde mit Stille konfrontiert.

„Ron?"

Er fühlte, wie ihre Hände seinen Rücken losließen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zwang ihn, seinen Halt ebenfalls loszulassen. Dann fühlte Ron zu seiner Überraschung, dass sie seine beiden Hände in ihre eigenen nahm.

„Ron, schau mich bitte an", bettelte Hermione.

Erleichtert brachte er seine Augen hoch und traf ihren beständigen Blick.

„Nichts davon war deine Schuld", sagte sie noch einmal. „Es war meine Schuld."

„Wenn ich keinen Streit provoziert hätte...", begann Ron.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", unterbrach Hermione.

„Dann wärst du nicht weggelaufen", fuhr Ron fort.

„Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich weggelaufen bin", meinte Hermione. „Es waren diese verdammten Quidditchtickets. Sie waren eine Falle. Sie haben versucht, Harry von den Dursleys wegzulocken. Sie wollten, dass wir drei zu diesem Spiel gehen. Als ich sie zerrissen habe, mussten sie den Plan umändern. Sie waren hinter uns _beiden _her, und es war _meine _Schuld. Es gab nichts, das du hättest tun können, um das zu verhindern, was schließlich passiert ist."

„Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen", antwortete Ron, die Schuld lag immer noch in seiner Stimme.

„Genau das habe _ich _getan", erklärte Hermione. „Warum glaubst du habe ich nach diesem Portschlüssel gegriffen? Ich hab es getan, um _dich _zu schützen. Es war zu spät für mich. Sie haben mich schon gehabt. Du konntest mich nicht mehr retten, Ron. Aber ich konnte dich retten. Es war meine Wahl. Ich wusste, was mit mir passieren würde, aber es war mir egal. Alles, was zählte, war, dass du in Sicherheit warst. Ich hab es willentlich getan. Und ich würde es wieder tun."

Hermione war erschrocken, als sie Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

„Nein, Hermione!", sagte er vehement.

„Es ist okay für dich, wenn du mich beschützt, aber ich darf dich nicht beschützen?", fragte er.

„NEIN!", meinte er laut.

„Ein bisschen widersprüchlich, oder was denkst du?"

„Ist mir egal", antwortete Ron dickköpfig. Aber irgendwo muss er begriffen haben, dass er sich unvernünftig benommen hatte, denn sogar im düsteren Korridor sah sie, dass sein Gesicht errötete, als sein Blick wieder zu Boden sank.

„Mir aber nicht", sagte Hermione gereizt. Sie wollte nicht, dass es so harsch rüberkam. Sie griff hoch und berührte zart Rons Gesicht. In dem Moment, da ihre Blicke sich trafen, sah Ron seinen eigenen Schmerz auf sich zurückgespiegelt. „Ich könnte es nicht durchstehen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde", sagte sie traurig. „Ich werde mich **_nicht _**zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie du dich umbringen lässt. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig. Bitte mich nicht, das zu tun, weil ich es nicht tun werde. Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich weiß, dass du verstehst, was ich meine. Du magst es vielleicht nicht, aber du **verstehst **es."

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, schwang die Küchentür auf und sie hörten, dass Mr. Weasley sich laut räusperte.

„Eine Minute noch", sagte Ron und sah gerade lang genug von Hermione weg, um zu sehen, dass sein Vater nickte und sich dann zurück in die Küche begab. Als Rons Blick wieder auf Hermione fiel, bemerkte er, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Er beobachtete sie, als sie ein paar Mal tief durchatmete und versuchte, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. _Sie hat Angst, _dachte er, als er seine Arme wieder um sie schlang und sie in eine Umarmung zog.

„Es war nicht schön, Ron... Vielleicht solltest du... warten..."

„Du musstest es schon einmal allein durchstehen", sagte er. „Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn ich dich das noch einmal allein machen lasse."

Hermione zog sich zurück und sah hoch in seine klaren, blauen Augen. _Es ist kein Wunder, dass ich ihn so sehr liebe, _dachte sie und musste lächeln. „Bist du bereit?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Bist du's?", antwortete Ron, griff nach unten und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich glaube, ich muss, oder?", antwortete sie und zog ihn zu der Küchentür. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**The Price of Love**

**Kapitel 08**

* * *

Als sie die Tür erreichte, die sie von den Leuten trennte, die in der Küche auf sie warteten, erstarrte Hermione. Ron spürte, dass ihre Hand aus der seinen rutschte und er beobachtete sie, als sie sie auf die Türklinke legte. Er wartete geduldig, als er ihr weiterhin zusah, wie sie Luft holte, aber nicht die Klinke hinunterdrückte. Seine Augen fielen wieder auf ihre Hand hinab und er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Ohne nachzudenken streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre.

„Es wird alles gut", lehnte Ron sich vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer, als er die Klinke hinunterdrückte und die Tür für sie aufhielt.

Hermione nahm ein paar zögerliche Schritte vorwärts und zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um sich an das ungewohnt helle Licht in der Küche zu gewöhnen. Ihre Augen fielen sofort auf die Weasleys, die gemeinsam am Küchentisch saßen. Molly sah aus, als ob sie geweint hätte. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Hermione bemerkte, dass Arthur neben seiner Frau saß und eine Hand auf der Hand seiner Frau lag, auf ziemlich derselben Art, wie Rons Hand noch vor wenigen Augenblicken auf ihrer gelegen hatte. Bill saß auf der anderen Seite seiner Mutter. Er sah müde aus. Und... da war noch etwas Anderes. Etwas in seinen Augen, wenn er zu ihr hoch sah. Etwas, das sie an ihr noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, aber was sie schon bei vielen Gelegenheiten an Harry gerichtet gesehen hatte. _Mitleid, _dachte sie und rümpfte vor Ekel ihre Nase. _Ich will nicht, dass ich euch Leid tue, _rief sie in Gedanken. _Das macht es nur noch schlimmer._

Unfähig den Schmerz in ihren Augen noch länger mit anzusehen, sah Hermione von den Weasleys weg und ließ ihren Blick auf Mad-Eye Moody und Remus Lupin fallen, die ihnen direkt gegenüber saßen. _Nicht ihr auch noch, _dachte Hermione, als sie denselben schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht sah. Ihre Augen flogen sofort zu Moody und sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er zumindest ohne zusammenzuzucken zurückstarrte. Sein Gesicht war neutral, als ob es aus Stein gemeißelt wäre. Sein Gesichtsausdruck enthüllte nichts darüber, was er dachte, und sie bevorzugte seine Art.

„Wie geht es Harry mit all dem?", fragte sich Hermione. Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Sie war ebenfalls dieses abscheulichen Verbrechens schuldig. Sie hatte Harry _so _angesehen. Sie hatte sich für ihn schlecht gefühlt. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. Sie wollte ihn trösten, nachdem Sirius umgebracht worden war. Sie wollte, dass er darüber redet und dachte, dass es ihn sich besser fühlen lassen würde, nur... Ron hatte sie davon abgehalten. _Er wusste es, _dachte Hermione. _Ich hab es nicht verstanden, aber Ron schon. Er wusste, dass es Harry dadurch nur schlechter gehen würde. Ich hab ihn dafür nicht gescholten, oder? _Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zurückzuerinnern. _OH NEIN! _stöhnte sie innerlich. _Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat. Jetzt muss ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen._

Hermione wurde von dem Geräusch von etwas, das auf den Tisch vor ihr fiel, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie sah hoch und bemerkte, dass Professor Dumbledore vor ihr stand. Woher er gekommen war, darüber war sie sich nicht sicher. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er im Zimmer war.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, als er einen Sessel hervorzog und ihr deutete vorwärts zu treten.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Sessel, aber sie bewegte sich nicht darauf zu. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, dass sie ihn ignorierte, sowie sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie man geht.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Hände zittern, bis sie spürte, dass jemand eine Hand nahm und sie beruhigte. Völlig überrumpelt wollte sie schon herumwirbeln und sehen, wer das war, als die Antwort zu ihr kam. _Natürlich ist das Ron, _sagte sie sich selbst. _Er weiß immer, was ich brauche. Sogar bevor ich es selber weiß._

Hermione fühlte sich wohl durch seine Nähe, sah wieder hoch und traf Dumbledores Blick. „Ich bedaure, dass das notwendig ist", sagte Dumbledore mitleidsvoll. „Ich weiß, dass du nichts lieber tun würdest, als die vergangenen paar Stunden aus deinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber ich fürchte, ich muss wirklich genau wissen, was dir heute passiert ist."

Immer noch unfähig zu sprechen, nickte Hermione einfach. Die Luft um ihn herum vermittelte Geduld. Hermione wusste, dass er ihr die Dinge nach ihrem eigenen Tempo angehen lassen würde. Sie sah wieder auf den Sessel, aber sie wollte sich nicht niedersetzen. Sie spürte, dass sie mehr Kontrolle haben würde, wenn sie stehen blieb. Dumbledore verstand das anscheinend und drängte sie nicht weiter. Etwas auf dem Tisch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas... Schimmerndes. Sie suchte sofort die Quelle dessen und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf die dunkle Schale aus Stein fielen.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie wissen, was das ist?", fragte Dumbledore und tauchte mit dem Zauberstab in die silbernen Fäden in dem Becken, die daraufhin herumzuwirbeln begannen.

„J-ja", antwortete Hermione. „Das ist... ein Denkarium."

„Und Sie wissen, wie es funktioniert?", forschte er weiter.

„Ja", antwortete sie leise.

„Abgefahren", sagte Ron hinter ihr, als er vorwärts trat, um einen besseren Blick auf den schimmernden Inhalt zu bekommen, die sich in der Schale am Tisch heftig bewegten. „Sind das Gedanken, Professor?", fragte er Dumbledore.

„Erinnerungen, Mr. Weasley", korrigierte Dumbledore Ron mit einem Lächeln. „Und ja, abgefahren." Dumbledores durchdringende Augen musterten Ron einen Augenblick lang, ehe er ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand nach vorne bat. „Kommen Sie, ich zeige sie Ihnen."

Ron sah einen Augenblick lang zu Hermione hinüber und dann gewann seine Neugier die Überhand. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, näherte Ron sich dem Tisch und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie sahen zusammen zu, wie Dumbledore die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an seine Schläfe legte und ihn dann zurückzog, wobei er eine schimmernde Substanz mit sich zog. Der silberne Faden wurde dünner und dünner, je weiter Dumbledores Zauberstab sich von seiner Schläfe entfernte, und dann brach die Verbindung zu seiner Schläfe und er fiel in das Denkarium.

„Das tut doch nicht etwa weh, oder?", fragte Ron, als er Hermiones Hand losließ und unbewusst an seine vor kurzem erhaltenen Narben auf seinem Arm griff. Obwohl sie geheilt waren und langsam verblassten, hatte er nicht vergessen, wie er sie bekommen hatte.

„Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Es ist ziemlich sicher", versicherte er Ron und deutete auf das Denkarium. „Kommen Sie. Sehen Sie hinein."

Ron sah hinunter in das steinerne Gefäß und war überrascht zu sehen, dass die silbrigen Fäden verschwunden waren und von einem Bild ersetzt wurden. Er lehnte sich weiter vor, um besser hineinzusehen, und realisierte, dass er in eine Art Zimmer blickte. Ein Zimmer voller Zauberer, und alle trugen identische pflaumenfarbene Roben. Ein Stuhl stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Armlehnen waren mit Ketten umschlungen. Jemand saß auf diesem Stuhl. Und zwar am äußersten Rand des Stuhles, als ob er versuchte, überhaupt nicht darauf zu sitzen. Der Raum wurde nur von dem dämmrigen Licht einiger Fackeln erleuchtet, was es schwierig machte, die Gesichtszüge der Person auf dem Stuhl zu erkennen.

„Das ist das Zaubergamot", sagte Ron und besah sich die Zauberer genau, die auf den Bänken saßen, die vor dem Mann auf dem hölzernen Stuhl in die Höhe ragten. „Ist das eine der Verhandlungen, die Harry sah, als er...", begann Ron. „VERFLUCHTE HÖLLE!" Er lehnte sich näher vor. „Schau, Hermione. Das ist Fudge hier in der Mitte und schau, wer neben ihm sitzt, das ist..."

„Umbridge", beendete sie mit angeekelter Stimme. „Ron", sagte Hermione, als sie vor Abscheu ihre Nase rümpfte. „Sie dir die erste Reihe an,, ganz am Ende, ist das nicht..."

„Percy!" Ron spuckte seinen Namen aus, als ob das Wort allein Gift für ihn wäre.

„Das... das ist Harrys Verhandlung", sagte Hermione und starrte mit Unglauben hinab.

„Würden Sie es gerne von innen mit ansehen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein", sagte Hermione, wandte ihren Blick vom Denkarium ab und stellte sich aufrechter hin. „Ich denke, wir haben genug gesehen."

Ron sah das Denkarium nur eine Sekunde länger an und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Mr. Weasley, würden Sie gerne einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. Offensichtlich war ihm die Tatsache, dass Hermione für sie beide geantwortet hatte, nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Ron spähte kurz zu Hermione hinüber, bevor er antwortete. „Nein... äh... danke, aber ich nehm an, ich weiß bereits, wie alles ausgeht."

„Nun gut", sagte Dumbledore und streckte seinen Arm aus, um das Bild mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu berühren.

Im selben Moment verschwand der Raum wieder in der silbrig-weißen Substanz, die daraufhin wieder begann, sich in dem steinernen Becken zu bewegen.

„Sie werden das mit mir machen, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermione, als sie Dumbledores durchdringenden Blick begegnete.

„Ja", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war ruhig und überraschenderweise beruhigend.

„Werde ich mich noch an irgendetwas davon erinnern können, sobald die Erinnerung von mir genommen wurde?", fragte sie.

„Ja und nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sie werden sich daran erinnern, dass Sie entführt worden waren. Sie werden sich an alle starken Emotionen erinnern können, wie etwa die Angst. Aber Sie werden sich nicht mehr an die Details erinnern können."

„So wie bei einem Traum?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, das ist es genau, wie es sich anfühlt", erklärte Dumbledore. „Es ist, als wären Sie von einem Traum erwacht. Sie können sich vage daran erinnern, was passiert ist und wie Sie sich gefühlt haben, aber innerhalb von Sekunden gehen Ihnen die Details verloren und bald haben Sie das alles vergessen."

„Ich will es nicht vergessen", bekräftigte Hermione und erstaunte damit fast alle, die in der Küche anwesend waren. Alle, außer Dumbledore. Er musterte sie sorgfältig. Seine intensiv azurblauen Augen schienen sich in ihre Seele zu bohren, ließen sie unangenehm zittern, aber sie sah nicht weg. Dumbledore war es, der die Verbindung mit einem Lächeln brach.

„Ich habe schon vermutet, dass Sie so fühlen würden", gab Dumbledore zu. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie wirklich begehren, werde ich Ihnen die Erinnerung zurückgeben, wenn wir durch sind", versicherte er ihr.

Hermione schien das akzeptabel zu finden. Sie nickte still.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. „Sie haben nicht zufällig von Mr. Potter Unterricht in Okklumentik erhalten, oder?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Hermione. Sie hatte diese eine Frage ganz sicher nicht erwartet. „Warum?"

„Ich war nur neugierig. Sie waren gerade eben meiner Gegenwart gewahr, nicht wahr?"

„Sie meinen, ob ich Sie _fühlen _konnte?", fragte Hermione. „Nein, nicht genau."

„Und doch haben Sie Ihre Gedanken unterteilt", sagte Dumbledore und sah sie abschätzend an.

„Wie noch mal?", sagte Ron. „Sie hat was getan?"

„Sie hat ihre Gedanken geteilt", erklärte Dumbledore. „Genau genommen bedeutet das, dass sie, anstatt mich aus ihren Gedanken hinauszuwerfen, einfach eine Barriere um die Gedanken und Erinnerungen gezogen hat, die sie nicht mit mir teilen wollte. Das ist das exakte Gegenstück zu einer mentalen Ziegelwand. Nur in diesem Fall wurde die Wand durch schiere Willenskraft erbaut. Sie sind eine sehr... willensstarke junge Frau", sagte Dumbledore, als sein Blick einmal mehr auf Hermione fiel.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung", kicherte Ron.

„Es hätte einen immensen Aufwand bedeutet, durch diese Barriere zu brechen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich bin neugierig. Haben Sie das mit Absicht gemacht oder kam das instinktiv?"

„Beides", antwortete Hermione. „Ich wusste, Sie waren in meinem Kopf, obwohl ich Sie nicht richtig spüren konnte. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Sie bestimmte Dinge sahen, also habe ich einfach... na ja, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das erklären soll. Ich habe sie einfach zur Seite geschoben und weggeblockt. Ich dachte, wenn ich sie nicht sehen konnte, würden Sie das auch nicht können."

„Haben Sie das vorher schon einmal gemacht?"

„Sicher, ich mache das immer mit..." Sie unterbrach sich mitten in ihrem Satz und erstarrte. „Ähm... das heißt..."

„Mit wem?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Na ja... mit... Professor Snape", gab sie zu.

„Verdammter Hund", hörte Hermione Ron ganz leise fluchen.

„Das ist verständlich", kicherte Dumbledore. „Das muss er ziemlich... ärgerlich finden. Was ich sagen wollte, war, haben Sie das auch heute gemacht, als die Todesser Sie befragt haben?"

„J-ja, ich denke schon", sagte Hermione und dachte zurück. „Ja, da gab es definitiv Sachen, von denen ich nicht wollte, dass sie sie sehen."

„Ist es ihnen gelungen, durch Ihre Barriere zu brechen?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob einer von ihnen in meinen Gedanken war und es versucht hat."

„Sie würden es mit Sicherheit sagen können, wenn es so gewesen wäre", versicherte Dumbledore ihr. „Wenn sie versucht hätten, sich durch Ihre Barriere hindurchzuzwängen. Wie ich gesagt habe, Sie sind sehr... entschlossen. Obwohl Sie nicht geübt sind, vermute ich, dass es ihnen eine große mentale Anstrengung gekostet hätte, um etwas zu sehen, das Sie mit Absicht von ihnen abgeschirmt haben. Es wäre... schmerzhaft geworden."

„Nein, dann haben sie es nicht versucht. Doch sie haben ein paar Unverzeihliche benutzt."

„Den Cruciatus-Fluch?", fragte Dumbledore traurig.

„J-ja", sagte Hermione und versuchte sehr, nicht in die mitgenommenen Gesichter der Erwachsenen zu blicken, die um den Tisch herum saßen.

„Hatten Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Ihre Gedanken getrennt und abgeteilt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich schätze schon."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragte Ron, während sein Gesicht die ganze Farbe verlor. „Verdammte Bastarde!"

„RON!", sagte Hermione und piekste ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Sie haben nicht versucht, durch irgendwelche Barrieren zu brechen, sondern wollten dir nur weh tun", wetterte Ron.

„Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Aber der Cruciatus-Fluch ist dazu bestimmt, mehr zu tun als nur Schmerzen zu verursachen. Er ist auch dafür bestimmt, die Seele seines Opfers zu brechen. In extremen Fällen bricht er sogar seinen Geist", erklärte Dumbledore Ron.

_So wie es Nevilles Eltern passiert ist, _dachte Ron. In seinem Kopf tauchte das Bild von Hermione ein, die mit Lockhart und den Longbottoms in St. Mungos eingesperrt waren. Es war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte, also zwang er diese Vorstellung schnell wieder zu verschwinden.

„Ihre Gedanken zu teilen ist eine effektive Maßnahme, so einer Tortur zu widerstehen. Wenn jemand sein Herzstück finden und es wegsperren kann, macht es das einfacher, die Erniedrigung des Gequält-werdens zu überstehen. Und das macht es auch möglich, Ihre Angreifer zu trügen. Wenn es gut gemacht wird, glauben sie fälschlicherweise, dass sie Sie gebrochen und Ihren Willen zu kämpfen zerschmettert hätten. Sie denken, Sie wären besiegt, aber in Wahrheit warten Sie einfach Ihre Zeit ab, warten auf die richtige Gelegenheit, Ihr Herzstück wieder zu befreien und ihnen zu widerstehen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Du hast all das geschafft?", fragte Ron Hermione und starrte sie voll Anerkennung an.

„Nein", antwortete sie und errötete unter seinem prüfenden Blick.

„Aber Sie haben Ihre Gedanken geteilt?", fragte Mad-Eye Moody.

Hermione zuckte aufgrund seiner grimmigen Stimme zusammen. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass die anderen immer noch da waren.

„Lassen Sie es uns sehen", sagte Dumbledore, der seinen Zauberstab vor sich hoch hielt und Hermione anblickte. „Wenn Sie bereit sind, Miss Granger, werde ich die Erinnerung aus Ihnen herausziehen."

„Warten Sie", rief Hermione, nahm einen Schritt zurück und kollidierte mit Ron, der hinter ihr gestanden war. „Wie viel genau werden Sie davon nehmen?", fragte sie. „Ich... ich... will nicht, dass Sie... ähm... na ja, ich... ich habe früher heute einige Sachen gesagt, auf die ich nicht gerade stolz bin, und die sind... eher privat und ich will nicht, dass _jeder", _sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde, als sie zu der Gruppe von Erwachsenen hinüberblickte, die um den Tisch herum saß, „sie hören kann."

„Beziehen Sie sich da auf heute Nachmittag und Ihren Streit mit Mr. Weasley?", fragte Dumbledore.

„J-ja", gab Hermione zu und sah auf ihre Füße hinab. Die ganze Unterhaltung war ihr sichtlich peinlich.

„Wir brauche nicht so weit zurückzugehen", versicherte Dumbledore ihr. „Wir werden einfach danach beginnen, in Ordnung? Denken Sie an den Moment, an dem Sie den Portschlüssel berührt haben", sagte Dumbledore. „Der Moment, an dem Sie ihn berührt haben und an alles, was gleich darauf geschehen ist. Stellen Sie _diese _Erinnerung in den Vordergrund Ihrer Gedanken. Sehen Sie. Hören Sie. Fühlen Sie. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf diese Erinnerung", wies Dumbledore sie an. „Können Sie sie in Ihren Gedanken sehen?", fragte er. „Können Sie sie fühlen?"

Als er sie beobachtete, bemerkte Ron, dass Hermione ihre Augen geschlossen und zu zittern begonnen hatte. Er war kurz davor, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt, indem er still seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ron sah sie besorgt an, trat aber einen Schritt zurück und wartete.

„Können Sie sie sehen, Miss Granger?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wo sind Sie?", fragte Dumbledore, als er sich ihr still näherte und den Zauberstab zu ihrem Kopf führte.

„In... in einer... einer... Zelle", antwortete Hermione. „Eine Zelle... in einem dunklen Raum. In einem Keller oder einem Kerker. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Der einzige Weg nach draußen ist ein gebrechliches, altes Stiegenhaus. Am oberen Ende befindet sich eine Tür, aber ich kann nicht sehen, was dahinter liegt. Es ist kalt und zugig und es riecht nach Moder... und noch irgendetwas. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist."

„Sehr gut", sagte Dumbledore, legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen Hermiones Schläfe und zog einen hauchdünnen Faden der Erinnerung aus ihren Gedanken. Als der Faden losbrach und in das Denkarium fiel, schwirrte sein Inhalt wild umher und dann begann sich ein Bild zu formen.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen und sah hinunter in das Becken. Sie fand diese ganze Erfahrung ein wenig beunruhigend. Zuerst erkannte sie den dunklen Raum aus Steinen nicht wieder. Aber dann, als sie genauer hinsah, kam ihr das starke Gefühl eines Déjà-vus. Es war beinahe so, als würden sich die Bilder in ihrem Kopf ein oder zwei Sekunden vorher formieren, bevor sie sie im Denkarium sah. Eine einzelne Fackel, die ein gedämmtes, hüpfendes Licht von sich gab. Sie sah sie in ihren Gedanken einen Augenblick, bevor sie in dem Bild vor ihr lebendig wurde. Der große Käfig in der Mitte des Raumes. Das war auch irgendwie vage vertraut.

Sie wandte ihre Augen von den eisernen Stäben der Zelle ab und sah hoch zu Dumbledore. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Wir sehen zu", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Alle?", fragte Hermione.

„Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, werde ich es mir alleine ansehen", sagte Dumbledore, lehnte sich nach vorne und machte sich bereit, mit dem Kopf in das Denkarium einzutauchen.

„Nein, sie sollten es sehen", sagte Hermione und sah die Gruppe Leute an, die um den Tisch herum versammelt waren. „Ron auch", sagte sie und sah hoch in Dumbledores Augen. „Ich will, dass er es sieht. Er **muss **es sehen."

Mrs. Weasley wollte Einspruch erheben, doch dann stoppte sie sich selbst. Es war vergebens, Ron davon abzuschirmen zu versuchen. Hermione würde es ihm später sowieso erzählen. Besser, er sah es mit eigenen Augen. Mit etwas Glück würde ihm das sogar einige seiner leichtsinnigen Impulse austreiben, die ihn anscheinend schon so oft fast in den Tod geführt hätten.

Dumbledore sah hinüber zu den Weasleys. Als Molly ihre Zustimmung nickte, drehte er sich zurück zum Denkarium und steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

„Das geht doch nie, dass wir alle unsere Köpfe in dieses Ding da reinstecken", sagte Ron, als er die anderen beobachtete, wie sie sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben und zum Denkarium herüber gingen.

„Alles, was du tun musst, ist _ihn _zu berühren, während er hineinschaut", flüsterte Hermione mit verdrehten Augen. „Ehrlich, Ron, hast du Harry nicht zugehört, als er erklärte, wie es funktioniert?"

„Natürlich hab ich zugehört. Aber das hat er nie gesagt."

„Doch, hat er."

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Doch, hat er schon", bestand sie. „Er hat uns gesagt, dass Professor Dumbledore und Snape **beide **die Erinnerung mit angesehen hatten, indem sie seinen Arm berührt hatten."

„Nein, sie zogen ihn raus, indem sie seinen Arm berührten", stritt Ron weiter.

„Aber sie haben die Erinnerung betreten, _bevor_ sie ihn raus zogen, oder?"

„Ihr zwei seid schlimmer als Mum und Dad", kicherte Bill, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um Dumbledore zu berühren. „Ihr müsst den armen Harry in den Wahnsinn treiben."

„Tun wir nicht", protestierte Ron.

„Eigentlich hat er schon mal gesagt, dass..."

„Hermione! Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür!", unterbrach Ron.

„Okay, du hast Recht", gab sie zu. „Komm schon, die anderen sehen sich bereits die Erinnerung an. Berühr ihn einfach", sagte sie, als sie die Hand in Richtung Dumbledores Schulter ausstreckte.


End file.
